The Greylight saga: Blue moon
by TempeGeller
Summary: The adventure goes on. A new adventure is coming to them. A search for a artifact. And a hidden secret. Derek leaves Meredith, and leaves her heart broken. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? The Grey's anatomy teenage version of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**Here's the sequel like I prommies. For people who haven't read Greylight. Here's the link: .net/s/5995619/1/Greylight. You could read this, to get everything. To see how Meredith and all of them met. You don't have to read it off course. If you just want to read this. This story could exist on it's own. But you need to read the previos one, to get the reference in this chapter. Okay, this story is going to change a bit from the plot of new moon. The big story line won't change. But the reasons after the charecters will. **

**So Here I am, writing a next chapter in the story. I liked the reviews that were sent to me on the last story. I'm glad you liked it. This one is going to be romantic and differant from twilight. I like twilight, I just wanted to change it, so it was more Grey's anatomy like. Some events of Breaking dawn will appear in this one. I hope to update the next chapter as soon as possible. The house charecters are going to be in it. For those who saw the refferance. Okay, review. Tell me what you like, and what you don't like. And how you find the changes to twilight. **

**Okay, Enjoy my chapter. And if you would like to see something happen. Tell me in a review. I always use your thoughts. I use peoples ideas, and you will get credit.:p Okay, I hope all of you that liked Greylight, will like the Greylight saga, Blue moon.  
TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**DISCLAIMER: the storyline is not mine, the charecters of Grey's anatomy aren't mine. I'm just having fun. There's no money being made with this. Vanessa 'Nessie' Grey is made up by me. The house charecters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**1. Dream boy and the nightmare of hell**

_I'm afraid of getting older, I'm just scared of Derek losing me. _

_I want to be with him every single moment of the day. _

_But I'm afraid, that I will get attached to him. _

_That one day, he'll leave. And that I'll be broken. _

_These violent delights have violent ends._

_which disappears into the darkness._

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder._

_Which, as they kiss, consume_

"Derek?'" Meredith stared of the field. Seeing Derek at the other side of the field. "Derek?"

He didn't react at all. It was like Derek couldn't hear her. Like he was trying to ignore her. Meredith didn't understand. Then she walked closer to him. She saw something she wasn't expecting. Derek was crying. Meredith turned to him. 'Why was Derek crying?' Why? Was it something that she did? Were they over. When she walked closer, she could see where he was staring at. A tombstone.

Not just a tombstone, it wasn't just any tombstone. It was hers. Her tombstone. There was writings on it. 'Meredith Grey. Born in 1993, died 2103.' Meredith stared at Derek. He had tears in her eyes. The tears in her eyes brought tears to her.

"Meredith." His hands went to the tombstone. "I miss you."

Meredith stared at him. They were separated. Death separated them. Meredith Grey left him. The last thing she ever wanted to do him. But she had, left him that was. She let him. He was all by himself.

"Happy birthday." Derek whispered to the tombstone. "Happy 111th . I miss you Meredith. Why did you have to go. And why can't I be there with you?"

"Derek." Meredith stepped right next to him. "Derek, I'm still here. Why can't you see me?"

"Because you're dead." Vanessa stepped from out the darkness. "You died, heart attack. Derek thought you would break the record. But you didn't. It was sudden. You were healthy. And the next moment you were dead."

"And you?" Meredith stared at her sister.

"I've been dead for quiet a while now." Vanessa smiled "I died well, that was a while ago. Now I'm something else. Something else.."

"This is just one of my nightmares." Meredith closed her eyes, when she reopened them her sister was gone. Gone. Derek was still standing in front of the grave. She walked back to him. Holding his shoulder. He stared at him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Meredith cried "I can't do this. Derek, please.."

Meredith woke up. She was sweating. She got up, staring in her room. It was a couple of months since that incident. Since that incident, the vampire that tried to kill her. Now there was a nightmare. Meredith stepped up. Staring in the mirror. She brushed the hair out of her face.

_I'm afraid of aging. Because the older I am._

_The closer dead gets. The closer I get to leaving him._

_That's my only fear. Leaving the love of my life._

"I look old." Meredith whispered. She stared in her mirror. What was going on with her? She never feared anything. Not anything. Now she feared dead. Meredith Grey didn't want to be mortal. She wanted to live forever. Not as a vampire. She just wanted to be close to everyone. Selfish. Meredith was selfish. She wanted it all. She didn't care about what anyone else wanted. She was selfish. But weren't all teenager in love selfish. But this love changed. Everything would changed this love. Meredith opened the door. It was hectic.

"It's prom." Vanessa walked in the room. She was jumping up and down. "I have to get dressed. George is picking me up in an half hour."

"Derek to." Meredith sat down on the bed. "I had a nightmare. A terrible nightmare."

"Meredith, I don't have time to discuss your nightmare." Vanessa took the dress from the door it was hanging from. She walked in the bedroom. The dress was a dark blue sleeve less dress. A puffy dress. One of those Cinderella dresses. Vanessa like fairytale, and always wanted a chance to wear a big dress. A dress that hardly fitted trough the door.

"You look great." Meredith reacted "You look awesome, really. The dress is a bit to much for me. But, please, listen to my nightmare so I can stop freaking out."

"Okay, bring it on?" Vanessa stared at her. While curling her blond hair. "Bring me this scary nightmare."

"so I was dead." Meredith turned to her. Vanessa's eyes changed. "And Derek was there. He was standing at my grave. Sad, I was a 110 when I died. And you were there, you told me you died a long time ago. I don't know why. I was scared. Because I saw the truth. One day, I'll have to leave Derek."

"Mer." Vanessa stared at her. "You shouldn't think about a thing like this. I mean, Mer, this dead of your is going to take like what. Ninety years, I think you got some time."

"What about you?" Meredith stared at her. "You died."

"I told you, it was a long time ago." Vanessa replied "I guess, I don't make it to 110. I'm not sad about that."

"You looked like you did now." Meredith reacted "I'm scared of losing you."

"Well, you are scared." Vanessa replied "Nightmares are not big deal. God, I have them all the time. Vampires. It's normal. You shouldn't worry. This is your prom. Just have fun."

"I'll just go put my dress on." Meredith took the black dress from her dresser. The dress was not completely black. It had a grayish tone in it. The dress was not strapless, and reached just over her knees. She put the dress on. And then she hang her hair over her shoulder. She applied some make up. And smiled at herself. Vanessa was right. This was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She was still alive, she was still alive. So was Vanessa. She had not left Derek. She was still there for him. How could her fear not be for herself? How could she love someone so much, that she didn't want him to get hurt. This was what love felt like Love hurt. There was a knock at the door.

"Meredith." Vanessa walked in the room. "Derek and George are here. They rented a limo. Arizona is there to. She's in the limo. We should get down."

"Do you think your dress is going to fit trough the front door?" Meredith laughed. Vanessa hit her, smiling. "I mean how are you going to get there, if you don't fit trough the door. I mean your dress is hush."

"Yes." Vanessa stared at her. "Anyway. Me and George are going to go out, right after. He wants to show me something. Derek and you, how are you guys?"

"Good." Meredith nodded her hear. "Tomorrow is my birthday. He insist they have a birthday party. With his parents. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Can I drive with you guys?" Lexie walked in. Lexie was wearing a whit dress. It didn't reach over her knees. The back of the dress was longer then the front. It was a bit over the back of her knees. The dress was strapless. And she had a beautiful necklace. It had a white stone in it. Her birthstone. Her black hairs were up. And the bit hair that was hanging lose. Those few hairs were curled around her face. She was looking very beautiful. Her shoes were white to. There was a little heel under her shoes. She stared at the girls with her brown eyes.

"Sure." Meredith reacted "But you need to get ready. We are leaving like now."

"Okay." Lexie jumped up and down. "I'm ready. I'm so ready for this."

"Let's go." They walked down the stairs. Carefully not to fall down the heels they were waiting. Meredith called it killer heels. She didn't like heels. But she was wearing them for Derek. Because she liked to. Susan was standing down the stairs. She had a camera in her hands.

"Wait a second." She stopped Meredith, Vanessa and Lexie. They were standing there, together. "I need a picture. I can't let this night go on, without noticing it."

The woman stepped in front of them. Vanessa hugged Lexie, her hands were on her shoulders. Meredith was next to Vanessa. She gave Susan a forced smile. That was on her face.

"Give me a real smile, Meredith." Susan smiled at her. Meredith rolled her eyes, and then she showed Susan a real smile. Vanessa could see the difference. Meredith was having fun. Her pink hair was still there, Meredith didn't want to take that away. The flash went, and Susan moved away.

"Do you want to call the boys in?" Lexie rolled her eyes. And they moved away from the woman. Susan didn't want to give up. She followed the group outside. To take a snapshot in the limo.

In the limousine were Derek Shepherd, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres, George O'Malley and the handsome Mark Sloan who didn't have a date. Arizona Robbins was wearing a flashy pink dress. It was very short. And a very tight dress. Dresses that only cheerleaders would wear. On skirt there were black stripes. They weren't ticker then a finger. Her hair was straight. And hanging from her face. And her shoes had the same flashy pink.

Callie Torres was wearing a black white dress. It was a little under her knees. The white part started from the bottom. And went over in the dark black. In the black there were a couple dots white. Above the dress, she had a braid. It was black. Her hair was hanging around her face. She had big curls in her hair. They were made fast. Her shoes were black. And flat, Callie didn't like heels. And she couldn't walk on them. So the young vampire had chose to wear this kind of shoes. She was with Arizona Robbins.

The man were wearing the classical tuxedo. All the man were wearing the same one. It was black. Black shoes, black pants. The shirts were wait. And they had a black tie around their necks. Looking very handsome. Derek couldn't take his eyes of Meredith, who looked very pretty in his memory. The dress was everything he imagined. And he like her pink hair. He actually liked it. It was her.

"You look pretty." they all said at the same time.

"You look pretty to, Lex." Mark stared in her eyes. He felt so stupid that he didn't ask her. He never noticed how pretty she was, until she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Mark wanted to smile. He wanted to ask her out. And he should have.

"Thank you, Mark." Lexie smiled. She sat down next to him. She could smell his perfume. She really liked him. But she was afraid that everything about him was true. That Mark was infect a man whore.

They made their way to the high school. Meredith was staring at Derek, and couldn't help but forget her nightmare. She didn't want to think about it. Vanessa was right, there was no reason to worry. She was not going to die. Not anytime soon. When they arrived there, they could see the rest of the Shepherds waiting for them. Addison was in front of the car, moving towards the door opening it. Addison was wearing a tight red dress. It wasn't strapless. The dress reached over her shoes, and it made it impossible to tell what kind of shoes she was wearing. It seemed hard for her to move in the dress. Her dress had one of those V- necks. And was blood red. Next to her Miranda Bailey was standing. Wearing a Chinese dress. It was purplish, with flowers attached to the dress. Her dress didn't touch the ground. Her shoes were black high heels. Her hair was tied together, with two chopsticks. She wasn't wearing any make up. Just like always.

"You look.." Addison stared at them. "Wonderful. All of you."

"Thanks." Arizona walked out of the car, showing of her dress. It was something she would do. Arizona was the happy cheerleader after all.

"Good going." Addison whispered to Callie, who gave her a small smile.

They made their way to the prom to find Cristina and Naomi waiting for them. They walked towards them. Cristina was wearing a black dress. It was completely black. And reached a bit over her knee. Her dress had a V-neck, and that was covered by a see trough black fabric. The same fabric was on the rest of the dress. Towards the bottom there were more folds in the dress. She was wearing a heart shaped necklace. Her black hears were straitened. And her normal curls were gone. Her hair reached over her shoulders. Her shoes were black sandals, with a very small heel. Naomi on the other hand was wearing a blue dress, with nothing special. There were flowers on it. And she was obviously waiting for her date Sam. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"You guys look.." Naomi stared at them. "Wow, Vanessa that dress is.."

"Big." Vanessa smiled "I know."

The prom was important to them. They had fun, drank a lot that was not alcohol. The school was very ignorant. And liked to pretend that non of the students drank alcohol. Some of them, had smuggled alcohol in the party. But the punishments for doing so were high. Derek and others drank some champagne in the limo. But they hadn't bothered to get very drunk. It wasn't really something they would do. The dance was really going, and the whole group had fun together. The moment that everyone had waited for was there. The prom king and queen.

The system was different around here. The principal would walk around on the prom and stare at the dresses. She would take the best couple. And they would be crowned prom king and queen. There was no voting. That was the best. Because the girl with the most beautiful dress would win. Meredith stared at Vanessa's dress and smile. She would be the one winning. Her dress was great. And she was going to win this thing. Her and George. She smiled, and stared at her. Then the principal got on the stage. She took the microphone.

"Your prom king is .." Everyone stared at them. Very excited about who would win. "Derek Shepherd."

Meredith clapped in her hands, while Derek walked over to the stand. A crown was placed on his head. Now they would tell who the prom queen was. Meredith knew it, it would be Vanessa. Vanessa Grey, she was the prom queen at Boston High school. Nothing had changed about that.

"And your prom queen is.." Meredith and the rest stared around. "Your prom queen is Meredith Grey."

"Go, Meredith." Arizona pushed her towards the stage. "You're prom queen."

Meredith walked towards the stage, a smile was on her face. She never expected to be happy about something like this. She never expected that she would like this. Her dark and twisty self didn't like being the prom queen. But this time she started to love it. Derek stared at her. And hugged her shoulder.

"You guys look great." They could hear everyone say it. Everyone finely said how great she looked. But they hadn't noticed her that first day. They called her pinky. Now they all wanted to be her best friend. The guys looked like they were willing to be her boyfriend. But she had someone, someone that looked past the pink dress. Someone that would be great. Someone that loved her, no matter what.

"Congratulations." Vanessa replied "You deserve this."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked George while they were driving in his car. They ditched the others, and they were driving away from the others. They stopped at a park. They walked over the grounds. To find themselves near a pond. George had a basket in his both hands. Placing it on the ground. There was food in it. And a bottle of wine. Vanessa stared at him.

"Why are we here?" Vanessa stared at him. "George?"

"I used to love this place." George sat down at the blanket. "When I was alive, I used to study here. I always said I would bring my girlfriend here for a picnic in the moonlight. That's the only thing I remember about me alive. I don't remember my name. But I do remember that. That thing, I can't forget. So that's why we're here."

"Okay." Vanessa stared at him. "Thank you, for bring me here, for sharing this moment with me. I'm very glad that you wanted to share this moment with me. I love you."

"I love you to." George kissed her. "I thought you mind find this romantic. I mean Meredith told me you are a sucker for romance. A very big sucker for romance. So I did this."

"I love it." Vanessa kissed him.

They shared food, and the moonlight was all over the both of them. He stared at her. When their food was gone. George kissed her. And he pushed her down on the blanket.

* * *

Meredith walked in the bedroom. Vanessa and George gotten back to the prom, and they both looked happy. Meredith was to. And now both of them were walk down the room.

"Where did he take you?" Meredith stared at her. "I mean was it romantic?"

"When he was alive, he loved this park." Vanessa smiled "He always wanted to take a girl there. So he took me there, and we had a picnic."

"That's so romantic." Meredith replied "And did anything happen between you guys, did you?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "We were so happy, and we did that. But we already did it. And you and Derek?"

"No." Meredith replied "We didn't get to that point in our relationship. So vampires."

"Yes." Vanessa smiled, and both of the girls smiled. Staring at each other. Vanessa got up from the bed. Walking towards the door. She got something out of the cabinet. And she got a little box out of it. Meredith stared at it. Vanessa handed her a card and the box.

"Happy birthday." Vanessa replied "I wanted to be first. I know you don't like this kind of things. But I'm your sister and I'm suppose to give you a present."

"Thanks." Meredith shook the present. There was no sound coming from inside. Meredith opened the box to find a new sell phone in the box. She smiled at Vanessa. "I needed a new sell phone. Thanks."

"I know." Vanessa replied "I'm a practical person. I give people what they need. Happy 18th birthday."

* * *

Meredith got up in the morning. Seeing her fathers face. He stares at her. Meredith smiles at him.

"Happy birthday, Meredith!" Thatcher showed her two presents. There was a book and a small photo camera with a bow on it. "Susan picked it out. She says you need memories about your senior year."

"Thanks." Meredith smiled at him.

"You really get old so fast." Thatcher stared at her. "It seems like it was only yesterday when you were making sand castles in the playground. And when boys were weird."

"'Sorry, dad." Meredith smiled "Oh, I have to go. Vanessa and I have to get early to school. Lexie's coming to."

Meredith, Lexie and Vanessa drove to school together. The young Lexie was on the backseat, staring out of the window. She was happy that Meredith and Vanessa had gotten a liking of her. And that she didn't have to drive to school in the bus. She like Meredith and Vanessa. But her mind couldn't get off Mark. Mark had those look on his face. When they said goodbye yesterday. Like he was in love with her. Or he liked her. When they got to the school, they could see Cristina and Naomi waiting for them.

"Happy birthday, Mer." Cristina handed her a box. There was a CD in it. The new album of simple plan. Meredith smiled at Cristina in a movement of gratitude. Naomi also handed her a small box, in there was a necklace. The letters spelled out Meredith's name.

"Thanks you guys." Meredith smiled at them. She got the camera out of her bag back. "We have to make memories." The whole group posed for the camera. Smiling at it. After a couple of seconds the whole group started to move again.

"There's McDreamy." Cristina moved away. "Bye."

The group left when Derek got there. He walked towards her. Smiling at her. "Happy birthday."

Derek kisses her. You can see the love in his eyes.

"Someone wants you." Derek stares behind the truck to find Finn standing there. He stares at her. Mad, furious. Almost like he knows what he is.

"Meredith." Finn walked towards her. He stared at her. He showed her a dream catcher. "When I saw this, I thought about you. It catches bad dreams."

"Thanks." Meredith stared at her.

"The bell is about to go." Derek stares at Meredith. Trying to get him to go away.

"Look at you." Finn rolled his eyes. Hearing the bell ring. "How psychic."

And then the bell calls them inside. Calling them to English class. Meredith and Derek were walking next to each other, crossing a room in the school. It was a place were all students got together to talk about their day. A kind of cafeteria, without tables.

"He's just a friend." Meredith replied talking about Finn, who was gone. Derek had been looking weird at her.

"Friends don't spent 2 hours finding your 'friend' the perfect dream catcher." Derek replied "He wants more from you then friendship. I know…"

"Stop reading his mind." Meredith rolled her eyes. "I mean why do you do it, if it bothers you this much."

"Meredith." She heard yell from the other side of the room. Callie made her way down the stairs, and she jumped over the last one. She handed her a box. "Happy birthday."

"I said I didn't want you to give me presents." Meredith replied

"You said." Callie replied "But I've already seen you open it. And you love it. It's a green dress and you are going to wear it tonight to your birthday party."

"Birthday party?" Meredith stared at Derek, who was smiling at him.

"Yes, you will love it." Callie stared at her.

"I guess I can deal." Meredith gave her a quick smile. She saw that Mark was staring at her, from the sides of the room. She smiled at him.

"See you at 7." Callie walked away smiling.

"thank you for the mind control." Meredith waved at Mark "It's no fair."

"Vampires.. " Derek turned to her. "You can't trust them… Trust me.."

Meredith and Derek sit down next to each other. English class was really boring. Mr. Cox didn't explain a lot. And most of the time they were just watching on movie. Now they were watching West Side story. The modern version of Romeo and Juliette.

"There are worst tragedies then a birthday." Derek pointed at the screen. "Look at Maria, losing the love of her life. That must be kind of hard. I mean they just shot him. Because they couldn't get along."

"Maria's alright." Meredith smiled "She's beautiful. But I prefer Romeo and Juliette about this any day. I mean outside the suicide. It's so sad."

"I envy him on one thing." Derek stared at her. "Romeo I mean.."

"Yeah, Juliette was kind of cute." Meredith smiled "Better then me, I guess. I heard that she was not dark and twisty. Not like me."

Derek stared at her. " Not the girl, the suicide. Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options"

"Why would you even think about that?" He turns her wrist over, runs his fingers over her scar. She stares in his eyes.

"I considered it. Once. When Carlin had you trapped." Derek cried a bit. "I didn't know if I'd find you in time. If I'd gotten you killed."

"It wouldn't have been your fault . "Meredith stared at her.

"Either way, I had a plan." Derek didn't stare in his eyes.

"What plan?" Meredith stared at him.

"There are... ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy," Derek hesitated "provoked the Housers."

"The who?" Meredith stared at him.

"Do you want to pay attention, Dr. Shepherd." Mr. Cox replied

"I'm sorry." Meredith stared at him. Derek trying to keep form smiling.

"Can you tell the last ten minutes?" Derek stared at the professor

"How many bullets are left, Chino?" Derek seemed embarrassed "Enough for you, and you? All of you. You all killed him! And my brother, and Riff. Not with bullets and guns - with hate. Well, I can kill too because now I have hate! How many can I kill, Chino? How many and still have one bullet left for me?"

"Okay." Mr. Cox stared at everyone. "Keep your eyes on the TV. Screen.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me about the Housers?" Meredith stared at him. "What are they?"

"The Housers are very old. And a very powerful family.." Derek stared at Meredith. They both stare at the painting in front of them. . "It's the closest thing my world has to royalty. Allison Cameron painted them as Gods"

"Is that Carlisle?" Meredith pointed to the figure in front of them.

"Yes. He lived with them for decides. He told they were very refined for killers." Derek explained. "The Housers are also called the enforcers. They enforce the law."

"Vampires have laws?" Meredith stared at him.

"There's only 1 law." Derek turned to face Meredith. "The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die"

"Don't talk about it." Meredith turned away. "You can't think about, anyone hurting you. Not the Housers, or the secret vampire group."

"Who else would hurt me?" Derek turned to Meredith.

"Erica Hahn." Meredith replied "I mean we never got her. She's still out there. Alive. You said she would come after us, for killing her soul mate Carlin."

"When she comes here." Derek touched her cheek. "Callie will see here come. Don't worry about it."

"I hate that I can't protect you." Meredith turned to him.

"I will protect you." Derek touched her cheek. "From everyone but my sister."

Callie made her way towards her. She made her way towards Meredith hugged her. "It's time, It's time." Callie walked down the stairs. The room was decorated by all this candles. There's a pie. And all of the people are staring at her. Meredith is in the center of the room.

"Happy birthday, Meredith." Carolyn hugs her. There's a flash. Addison has the camera in her hand, and smiles at her. "I found it in your bag. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"It's okay." Meredith smiled

"There's a cake to." Addison pointed at the 3 story high cake. On the 2 layer, there's her name. Meredith. Placed in a circle. She smiles at them.

"That cake looks like it could feet 50 people." Meredith smiled "And you guys don't even eat."

"So I over did it." Callie replied "I recently found out, it's fun to bake. I like breaking the eggs. And then there's no one to eat it. So that pretty much sucks."

"Here." Miranda steps in front of all of them. She hands Meredith a box. Meredith starts to open the package. "It's a necklace. Callie picked it out."

"Show me the love." Addison points the camera to her and Derek. Derek kisses her had, and Meredith slowly hides herself behind Derek. She didn't like the being on a picture. "Now open the present."

Addison hands here a big box. Meredith starts to ramble the box. She doesn't hear anything. It's an empty box of a radio player.

"It's already installed in your truck." George replied

"Finally a good installation for your piece of.." Derek saw Meredith's look.

"Don't hate the car." Meredith replied "It's all I got."

"Okay, now open mine." Callie handed her a small box. She stared at her. She started to pick the paper on the box. Her finger felt a little pain. And then she saw the bled, dripping on the carpet. It wasn't bleeding hard. "Paper cut."

Mark Sloan was standing on the other side of the room. He was having a hard time. A hard time with the blood, being on the carpet. You could see that he was fighting an urge he was having. And then he couldn't anymore. He couldn't fight the feeling anymore. He ran towards the other side of the room. Derek turned around, seeing how Mark was coming Meredith's way. He pushed, her, causing her to fly in the glass table. There was a horrible sounds. He pushes him in to the piano.

Meredith stares at the rest of them. Now there's a lot of blood. There are deep cuttings in her arms, where the blood is slipping out of it. The rest of them family stares at her. Like they want to eat. They are looking at her. Like at diner. And even, Derek. It looks like he wants to eat him.

"Get them out of here." George replied. " Get Mark out of here."

"You go with him." Carlisle stared at Derek. "Mark is going to feel guilty, pretty soon."

"I'll stitch you up." Meredith follows Carlisle to the room. " Follow me."

* * *

"Say something." Meredith stared at him.

"What do you want me to say?" Derek stares at Meredith.

"That I'm a klutz." Meredith stares at him. "That it's not Marks fault. That I should have been more careful."

"You got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts." Derek stares at her. "And a normal boyfriend wouldn't have flung you into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have had to fight the urge to kill you."

"I don't want a normal boyfriend." Meredith stared at him. "I want you."

They get out of the car. Meredith stares at her.

"I had a nightmare." Meredith stares at him. "You were at my grave. I died, I was 110 years old. That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of leaving you. I don't want it to be just you. I want it to be you and me."

"I'm not turning you." Derek stared at her. "Killing you is no solution."

"I don't want to be turned." Meredith hang closer to him. "I want to grow old with you. I want to die in your arms 110 years old. I want a life time. With you. I don't want you to look like this. When I'm old, and ugly. You are going to want a younger girl. And I wouldn't be able to give you everything. I want you to age with me."

"I should go home." Derek stared at her.

"I'll leave my window open." Meredith replied "If you want to come home later."

"I'm not coming back." Derek stared at her. "Not tonight anyway."

"It's still my birthday." Meredith stared at her. "Can I ask you one thing? Kiss me…"

Derek followed her comment. He kissed her softly, showing Meredith. Showing her how much he loved her. How much he loved her. He could do that. They kissed for about a minute. The kiss stops, Meredith makes her way upstairs. She opens her laptop. Putting the pictures on it. She slowly prints all of them. Placing them in her picture book. There's a funny picture of Vanessa smiling at the camera. And there's the picture of Derek. And her. She slowly folds it in half. Putting it in the book. It's only Derek you can see. There's also a piece of her hair. She smiles.

* * *

"Derek." Meredith screamed. She didn't expect to find him in front of her car. He was absent today at school. And she didn't know why. He stared at her. And she knew that something was wrong.

"Let's take a walk." Meredith stared at him. They made their way down the forest. They stop. It's an empty place in the woods. Derek stared her. Her eyes are on his.

"We need to leave Seattle." Meredith's face changes. She stares at him.

"Why?" Meredith's eyes turned to him.

"It's time. Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older then he looks. People are starting to ask questions." Derek stares at him.

"Plastic surgery." Meredith reacted "Tell them he gets Botox, I mean look at Madonna, they'll buy it."

"Meredith." Derek stares at her.

"When?" Meredith's tears are welling up. "Does Vanessa know?"

"She doesn't." Derek replied "George is suppose to be telling her right now. And we are leaving right now."

"I'll have something to tell Thatcher." Meredith replied "I mean I can be ready, right now."

"Not you." Derek turned around. Not facing her. It was to hide his tears; "Us."

"What?" Meredith's tears started to get worst. "What happened with Mark was nothing."

"Nothing compared to what could have happened." Derek turns back to her. The tears are less. "You don't belong in my world, Meredith."

"I belong with you." Meredith tries to keep herself calm. But can't help to talk between her sobs.

"You don't.." Derek reacted

"I'm coming." Meredith stepped closer touching his hand.

"I don't want you to come." Derek stared at her. Meredith feels hurt. She can't say anything. But small sobs. The word 'you don't want me to come' are also two that were chosen.

"I'd like to ask you one favor." Meredith stares at him. She nods her head. "Don't do anything stupid or reckless do you understand? ..for Thatchers sake. Just... take care of yourself."

"Don't worry." Derek turned to her. "Time heals all wounds for your kind. Specially hen you're not reminded."

"Please Derek." Meredith is now completely losing it. "Don't do this. Stay with me. Please.."

"Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reining myself *in so I can be with a human. " Derek stares at her; "You disserve a life time. I can't give you that."

"Then don't." Meredith stares at her. "I can handle that you don't age. I can handle that. I can get that life time. You are the one Derek. Please don't leave."

"You're not good for me, Meredith." Derek stares at her. "I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry. "

Derek steps forward and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes. "I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella. This is the last time you'll ever see me."

"Derek." But he's gone. He's gone. Derek really left her. And for the first time. She's unhappy. Her dark and twisty self is returning. She doesn't find any reason to be happy.

_The dream was gone. He was gone._

_He was my everything._

_Without him. _

_I don't have anything._

She lays herself down on the ground crying herself to sleep. She doesn't know anything. She doesn't care that time is moving around her. She just keeps lying there. She cries. And she keeps crying. She's sad. The love of her life left her. He just left.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to leave." Callie turns to Derek. "Why do we have to go to Italy?"

"We told you already." Derek and George turned to them; "We are going to find the artifact. The special artifact. The jam of Amera."

George hang closer to Callie. "It's the only thing in the whole world that can make vampires mortal again. It's the one and only thing. Myths say it could be hidden in the city of the Housers."

"So you're not sure?" Callie stared at Derek. "So that's why you broke Meredith's heart."

"I did." Derek turned to her. "I'm not returning, if I don't find this artifact. I didn't tell her, because I don't want to put her hopes up. And I don't want her to get hurt."

"Dude, she's getting hurt right now." Addison replied "To be nicknamed, McDreamy. You can be such a McJackass. You to, George. You didn't even tell Vanessa that you were leaving. Things are going bad."

"Something's happening." Callie closes her eyes. "Something bad. I can't see what."

"Why?" Derek turned to her. "Why can't you see?"

"I don't know." Callie turned to her. "I think it has something to do with us. The jam is preventing me from seeing it."

* * *

"What's going on?" Vanessa walked towards Thatcher Grey. "What the hell is going on?"

"Meredith." Thatcher replied, staring at her. He had a map in front of him, and people were standing everywhere. With pictures of Meredith. Vanessa knew something. "She didn't come home. And the Shepherds, they are gone."

"What?" Vanessa started to cry. "George he didn't tell me anything. I saw Meredith at school, Oh my god."

She saw Owen Hunt step closer. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was carrying Meredith in his arms.

"Owen!" Finn yelled when he saw that he was getting closer. Finn looked very happy that they found her. Thatcher walked closer to him. He looked very happy that Meredith was safe in the mans arms.

"Thank you." Thatcher took her in both his arms. "Thank God. Meredith. I was so worried. Why did you do this?"

"He's gone." Meredith cried again. He's gone."

_I'm lost. Derek took everything with him. Including my life. He promised it *would be_

_like he never existed. But I need to know he did. _

_His absences is everywhere I look. _

_It's like a hush whole is been punched in my heart._

Meredith stands in the woods. She can see Vanessa in front of her. There's blood everywhere. She's dead. Meredith can see it. She can see everything. She fears it. Then there's the whole Shepherd family, dead. Then she sees a man. A man. He looks cranky. Very cranky. He limps towards her. He had a cane in his other hand. That he helps for support. She doesn't know his name.

"You.." She can hear him. She can hear his name. "You are the one.."

Meredith screams, when she finds herself in the bed. She feels that Vanessa is next to her bed. Staring at her. She stares at her. Vanessa sits down on her bed. Slowly hugging her.

"It's going to be okay." Vanessa had tears in her eyes to. "I miss him to. We're going to be okay."

_They say time heals all wounds. _

_I'm still waiting._

_But I don't want to lose it._

_The pain is the only reminder , that he was real. _

_That they all were. _

Meredith sits down on the table were they were always sitting. Now they are not there. Meredith can't help it. She stares around, to find the rest sitting on the other table. She doesn't want to sit there. Not yet.

_I miss them all. Specially Callie and Derek. George._

_Vanessa's hurt. And I can't comfort her. _

_I just can't._

* * *

Meredith walks in the room. She finds Vanessa on her bed. She has something in her hands. Meredith doesn't have any attention for what it could be. She's to much in herself. She stares at Vanessa.

"We'll be okay." Meredith replied "Time will solve all our problems. We'll figure it out."

"Figure this out." Vanessa showed the test. "I'm pregnant."

_And just then, when you think you faced it all. _

_You release. You haven't seen anything yet. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey_**

**_Here's the newest chapter. This is mostly diffrant from twilight. Dealing with Vanessa's story line. It does have nightmares in it. _****_I hope you guys like it. This story is going to turn out more like new moon in the next chapters. Finn is our Jacob. So keep your eyes on that romance. Okay, so Vanessa's pregnant with a vampire baby. The pregnacy is going to be normal. I didn't want to make it turn out like Bella's pregnancy in Breaking Dawn. Because there is no one around that can help them. So, I'm taking a differant way. How I think a hybrid pregnancy should go. You can send me suggestions about the name, because the baby has a name. And what do you think about Mer's dreams? Fear or mind she just be seeing parts of the future. _**

**_I hope you guys love this chapter, More updates will follow. And There will be a version of Eclipse and Breaking dawn. I just don't know how that's going to go yet. Eclipse, is going to be a Cristina/Owen centric. About that stuff. _**

**_Enjoy,  
TempeGeller (Ellen)_**

**_

* * *

_**

2

. When life brings you down… 

_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

"What did you just say?" Meredith stared at her baby sister. "Tell me again."

"I'm pregnant." Vanessa turned to her. "It's George's baby. I don't know what to do, mum is going to be so pissed."

"You're pregnant?" Meredith closed her eyes, and opened them up again. "So you two did things. Didn't you use any protection?"

"He's a vampire." Vanessa replied "He told me he couldn't have children. I believed there was no reason to."

"Oh, yeah, so you think: I'll sleep with my vampire boyfriend who's sterile." Meredith turned around. "I mean how far along are you?"

"I don't know." Vanessa replied "I only did on of those home pregnancy tests. You are the first one I'm telling."

"False positive." Meredith grabbed her hand. "We've got get you to a doctor."

_Okay, so the dream was gone. The fantasy was gone. And reality took over again._

_Life was no fairytale. It was a freaking tragedy. _

"Meredith, please don't be mad." Meredith turned to Vanessa who was speaking.

"I'm not mad." Meredith touched her hand. "I know you guys were in love. Things happened."

"What do I have to do?" Vanessa stared at Meredith.

"Only you know that." Meredith walked out of the room.

_They say a person either has what it takes or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand… I'm kind of screwed. _

"What is mum going to say?"

_Like I said, I'm screwed._

* * *

Dark eyes staring at her from the darkness. Those dark eyes, that stared at her. It were not Derek's bright blue eyes. She had no idea, who could be staring at her from the darkness. The eyes were dark. And they brought fear to her eyes. Slowly she walked back. Falling down on the ground. She was once again on the cemetery. Where she was buried. Died at an age of 110. Meredith could only now read the letters that were under her name.

'Always in our hearts.'

"Still haven't got used to the dreams?" Vanessa stepped next to her. "Some dreams you are having."

"Dreams?" Meredith stared at her. "I didn't know I was even asleep. I mean I was.. Vanessa, what's going on? What are you talking about? I'm dead?"

"You are." Vanessa replied "Me too. I'm something else."

"What do you mean, you're something else?" Meredith stared at her. "What do you mean?"

And then she had disappeared in the night. Gone. Just like the previous time. Meredith was standing there. Seeing if she could find Derek. She wanted to see him, if only in a dream. A nightmare. She wanted to see his lovely face. His sad lovely face. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She can't see him. Nowhere. He's not around. Meredith walks over the ground. Staring around. Then she finds the man. The man with the cane. He is hanging over her body. Meredith didn't notice that everything around her changed. There's blood on his mouth. Staring at her.

"She's something else now." The man smiled at her. Moving towards her. Meredith could recognize the girl he had been drinking from. Vanessa. 'She's something else now'. That line kept coming back. Why did they kept reminding herself that Vanessa was something else? What did that mean? And why did they say it? And who was this man. Meredith turned herself away from Vanessa. She tried to breath.

"I'm hungry." Meredith turned around, seeing Vanessa sitting up. She slowly came closer. Then Meredith felt like she was falling. Screaming. Sweating like a pig. A scared little pig. 'I'm hungry'. The words were on her mind. And it was not like Vanessa was talking about normal food. She was hungry, and Meredith didn't guess she wanted a sandwich. What happened to Vanessa, in her nightmare? What did she become? Meredith stared around her. Her father was sitting on the bed.

"Another nightmare, Mer?" Thatcher hugged her. He was worried about his daughter. "That must have been quiet the dream? I mean the past nights.."

"It was nothing." Meredith sat up. Staring at Vanessa who was sitting up in the bed. She couldn't help but see her, dead. Her dead body in front of her. Meredith closed them. And she reopened her eyes again. Vanessa was still staring at her. "I mean it's really nothing. Just some exam. And I' didn't study."

"Didn't sound like it." Thatcher stared at her. "It sounds like you are really freaking out. I know it could look scary. It's just a nightmare. It's not real."

"Yeah, Mer." Vanessa reacted after Thatcher left the room. "It's just a nightmare. There's nothing true about a nightmare. Derek left you, you are just trying to adjust to the new situation."

"It's not always Derek, who I dream about." Meredith stared at her. "Sometimes, most of the times it's not. I mean he's part of them. But most of the times, it's you. You and a man. I don't see his face, I only hear him limp towards me. He has a cane. He's a vampire. I think…"

"Sounds like you're just a bit scared." Vanessa stared at her. "I had those nightmares to. George.."

"And then there's you.." Meredith paused "Dead."

"You were dead to, Meredith?" Vanessa sat up. "We all die, there's nothing scary about that."

"You were not just dead." Meredith replied "You were a vampire. I don't know who turned you. But someone had. And you wanted to eat me. You wanted me for lunch."

"Meredith, all this things with Derek. They make you scared." Vanessa sat down next to her, placing her head against her shoulder. "I'm not becoming a vampire. Not ever. I don't see why anyone would do that to me."

"Derek also promised me something." Meredith rolled off the bed. Standing up. "He promised that he would never leave me. And how far did that get me. He left me, broke my heart and left me. I'm just saying. Nothing is sure."

"I know." Vanessa stared at her. "What are we going to do about my situation?"

"I called the hospital." Meredith replied "Set up an appointment. For an ultrasound. It's in 2 hours. See if you are really pregnant. And then, we are telling Susan and Thatcher. And mum."

"We can't tell mum." Vanessa cried. "I won't tell mum. I'll never tell her. She's not going to agree with what ever I decide. Maybe I want to keep this baby. I mean George is gone. And stuff. But I'm still here, I'm still me. And I love George, I couldn't do that. I couldn't take life."

"Okay." Meredith stared at her. "I'm going to see if everything is okay. We'll get trough this. Together."

_When you think about it. _

_Nightmares often keeps us up. _

_And they make us scared. _

_And in the end. _

_They mean nothing. _

_Or do they?_

* * *

"So how long has it been since your last period?" The doctor in front of her asked

"I don't know." Vanessa was nervous. "I mean, I'm not very regular. Sometimes I don't have my period for over 3 months. So I don't find it that weird."

"Since when are you sexual active?" The doctor seemed so serious.

"4 Months. Or something." Vanessa turned to her. "But I had my period, a bit for that. So I couldn't.."

"You had your period 4 months ago." The doctor rolled her eyes. "You are pregnant. 17 years old, didn't your mum teach anything about using condoms."

"Don't be that mean." Meredith stepped in front of her sister. "Or I'll make a complain. And you can kiss OR time goodbye. I don't think that's what you want, Doctor Harris."

"Okay." She took a machine closer to her. She slowly put some gel on her exposed stomach. "So we're just going to see if there's anything in there. Anything what so ever."

"I can see it." Vanessa stared at the screen. Seeing a baby. Or anything that looked like it. It was right there in her uterus. George's baby. Vanessa had tears in her eyes. She would love this baby. "Okay, seems like you're about 14 weeks along. Okay, now we're going to listen to the heartbeat."

The woman turned on the sound. But there was nothing. There was no heartbeat, nothing. Vanessa started to panic. She stared at Meredith. "I'm going to get my superior." The woman left.

"Oh my god." Vanessa started to panic. "My baby is a vampire. My baby is actually a vampire. I'm carrying an evil vampire. "

"That does not make sense." Meredith sat down next to her. "I mean, you should have 50/50. A hybrid. Not just a vampire. I mean that's impossible."

"See what if human is actually not dominant?" Vanessa sat up. "What if the whole vampire thing is the dominant gene? And that my baby is a blood sucking, vegetarian vampire?"

"Miss Grey." Another man entered the hospital. "Okay, Dr. Harris, can you show me what you were doing?"

"Okay." She sat down once more again. Doing the same thing again. "So I held the thing here. But there was no heartbeat. You can see it to, sir."

"That's because you are on his but." He moved her out of the way. Vanessa could hear the heartbeat right away. She slowly stared at Meredith. She smiled "'m so sorry. She's an intern. And not a very good one. See, your baby is perfectly healthy. And you're 14 weeks along. Seems like it's a girl."

"A girl." Vanessa cried.

_But great nightmares, _

_Can escalade, and bring happiness._

_And when you least expect it._

_A frown can turn in to a smile. _

* * *

"Where were you guys today?" Thatcher stared at them when they entered the house at 6 in the evening. "I mean the Shepherds are gone. And it's a Sunday. I thought we would be honored by your present at the diner table. Susan would love the family together. But you two weren't there."

"We had things to take care off." Meredith replied "Things in the hospital. With things."

"What were you doing at the doctors?" Susan walked in the living room. "Are you sick Meredith?"

Susan sat down on the cough. Meredith and Vanessa slowly sat down to. Vanessa felt the tension in the air. She could feel that Susan was suspecting something. She wouldn't know what to suspect tough.

"I know that you guys feel sad." Susan stared at them. "Because of Derek and George. But this has to stop. You can't just hang around everywhere. And not tell us. We want to know where you go. I was worried to dead. I was worried Meredith. Vanessa. We are responsible for you. And if something happens, we won't be able to forgive ourselves."

"We were at the hospital." Meredith explained "And things took longer then we expected."

"That takes me back to." Susan stared at both of them. "Why? Why were you at the hospital? I could call them. Ask for your test results. We're your legal guardians. They'll give us what we need. But I rather hear it from you."

"I'm pregnant." Vanessa turned to Susan. Because she was less afraid of Susan reaction, then Thatchers.

"Oh, great." Thatcher got up. "Ellis is going to freak when she hears this. I mean I have her teenage daughter for what . 5 months. Maybe a little longer. And she gets a boyfriend and gets pregnant. She's going to eat me alive."

"Okay." Susan stared at her. "So you want to keep the baby, I guess."

"Yes." Vanessa stared at her with tears in her eyes. "I need to."

"We'll help." Susan hugged the teenage girl. "We'll help you with the baby. You are 17 years old, and we are going to help you. Things will be okay. You'll see."

Susan stared at Meredith, she smiled at her. Meredith was surprised by Susan's reaction. She expected her to be mad. She expected her to yell. But she didn't. Instead she was the good parent.

"See, we're going to be grandparents." Susan said in delight. "We could get the attack room, ready for the baby room. And we'll help you with the baby."

"What about her mother?" Thatcher touched his shoulders. "Do I need to call her."

"I send her an e-mail." Meredith reacted " I did it with my phone. I don't expect her to react or anything. She probably could care less."

"Okay." Thatcher stared at her. "We are going to work this out. Together. As a family."

"Thank you." Vanessa stared at hem. "I'm a bit tired. I'll just go lay down."

* * *

"Aren't you overdoing this?" Thatcher stared at Susan. "You bought all this vegetables. And vitamins. And you're actually checking out cookbooks for cooking during pregnancy. You really want her healthy."

"I want our grandchild to be completely healthy." Susan replied "I mean it's our first."

"Technically, she's not our grandchild." Thatcher smiled "Vanessa is not our daughter. And how long have you know this. Two weeks. And you are making her lunch. You are forcing her to drink enough. And you are decorating the baby room."

"Do you even know how far she's along?" Susan stared at him. "I mean she never mentioned."

"I don't know." Susan replied "We'll ask her later."

The doorbell rang. Susan walked towards the door. Whoever was calling them. Was not really patient. She kept ringing the door, over and over again. It was Friday, 7 at night. So Susan didn't like it.

"Okay, okay." Susan walked towards the door mad. "we're coming."

She opened the door to find Ellis Grey, storming in the house. She walked right towards Thatcher. Thatcher seemed surprised to find Richard Webber right beside her.

"My teenage daughter is pregnant?" Ellis stepped right in front of him. "And you let this happen, under your watch? Where is she? I'm dragging her to the next hospital to let it be removed."

"You're not going anywhere near that girl." Susan stepped in front of Thatcher. "When Meredith had an accident, you didn't have the nerve to check in on her. And no you're here, because your teenage daughter is pregnant. And she's staying that way. You don't have any right to be interfering with her. You could care less."

Ellis hit her in the face, running up the stairs. "Vanessa Elizabeth Madeline Grey, get our her right now!"

"Mum." Meredith walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take your sister." Vanessa walked in the hallway next to Meredith. Ellis grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room of the stairs.

"No, mum." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "I'm staying here."

"She is." Susan walked towards her. Pulling Vanessa in her arms.

"She's not your daughter." She pulled Vanessa's arm, pulling her towards her. "She's my daughter. And Richards. And I decide what happens to her."

"You don't love her." Susan yelled "You were in Egypt, doing medicine, while you dumped your daughter with us. I love her. I love Vanessa Grey, and that makes me more a mother. Then you'll ever be. I actually know the boy that is the father. You didn't even know she was seeing somebody."

"That's because , this little girl is a slut." Susan pulled her out of the house. She got her in the car. "We're taking her to the hospital. And we are ending this pregnancy right now."

"She loves that baby." Lexie stepped in front of them. "You can't do this. This is not about what you want. This is about her. About my sister. And you are not taking her. Dad! Say something anything."

"There's nothing he can do." Ellis reacted "She's not his daughter. Not legally. Or biologically"

"There's nothing you can do anyway." Meredith stepped right in front of them. "she's 4 months along. It's illegal to abort a baby, when you are over the border of 3 months. And she's staying her, with me. My whole life, you didn't give a shit. You didn't come to one of her art shows. You didn't make it to any of her recitals. You didn't see anything. You don't have the right to do anything. In the 5 months we were here, Susan and Thatcher, didn't miss any of her recitals. Any of her art shows. They saw more of her in 5 months. Then you have in 16 years. And that makes them parents. You haven't called her. You didn't care to. "

"You're not taking her." Thatcher stepped in front of them. "Meredith is been trying to get you attention ever since she was born. I'm very sorry, I didn't do this sooner. You're not fit to be a mother. She disserves better."

Thatcher helped her out of the car. Putting his arm around her. When Vanessa was closer enough, Susan pulled her in her arms. Hugging her tight. "You're not going anywhere."

"She's my daughter." Ellis walked toward them. Richard hadn't said a word.

"She wants to stay." Susan replied "You can't separate them. Meredith and Vanessa. We're a family."

With that Ellis Grey got in her car. Richard stepped closer to his daughter. Staring at her. Vanessa wanted to hug him. But instead he stared at her. "You've disappointed me. I thought you were smarter." And that was the last thing he said. Susan hugged the girl and brought her inside. She slowly stared at Thatcher Grey.

"It's going to be okay." Susan took the girl in her arms. Crying in her arms. "We love you. You are not going anywhere. See that. We are going to take care of the baby. And you are staying with us."

"Meredith, can you bring her upstairs?" Thatcher saw Meredith nod. "Lexie can you go with them."

"I never seen anyone that mad." Susan stared at her. "She wanted to abort the baby against her will."

"That's Ellis." Thatcher turned to her. "Surgery made her this way. I don't even understand why Richard stays with her. I mean he seems okay. But he's busy with that clinic in Egypt."

"he said that he was disappointed in her." Susan stared at her. "She's a smart girl. Vanessa's a smart girl. I just think, we're missing part of the story. I mean why did the Shepherds leave?"

"I don't know." Thatcher hugged Susan "But I know one thing. She's not giving up."

_That day I learned what it meant to be a family. To love each other. _

_To be a mother. To love your child. _

_And that DNA, doesn't always make you better family. _

_The best family, Is the family that loves you. Willing to fight for you. _

_That's my family. Struggling together._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**here's a nice new update on a Greylight saga: Blue moon. I'm going to follow New moon a little, and add my own story line. The nightmares are like new moon. I mean, she has nightmares that is. The nightmares have a different reason. And mind just not be normal nightmares. What do you think: Is Meredith having normal nightmares or is it an omen to something that mind be happening. What do you like about the Finn/Meredith relationship? And is she being selfish?**

**But what do the nightmares mean? And are they influenced by her fears? And do you think that Meredith is being mean to her sister? Okay, please answer this questions in review. Suggestions for the Vanessa/George baby are still welcome. I'm thinking about naming her Amelia Jane Grey? What do you think about that? And please do sent me suggestions. About how you want it to be. Sometimes other people have better ideas. So review! If you want to get a new chapter up, fast, REVIEW!**

**Enjoy this chapter, TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

**3. Finn and Night terrors**

Meredith walked trough the halls of an empty hospital. She was tired. Walking trough them. She was wearing white scrubs. And walking trough the halls. The lights were on. And outside it was clearly night. In the halls she could hear voices. Familiar voice. The doors went to parts of her life. Some parts she didn't want to repeat.

"I'm in love with you." She heard Derek's voice. But she couldn't see his figure. He was still gone. Still gone. There was nothing she could see about him. Her foots kept walking trough the empty hospital. It was like a haunted house. There was no blood, and her sister was no where near. Which made her happy.

"You don't belong in my world." Derek's voice. A cloudy version of him, passed her by. She stared at him. Slowly following it. She entered a room. A morgue.

"You're nothing but ordinary." Meredith could hear the voice of her mother. "I wish I never had a child."

Meredith had tears in her eyes. And then she opened one of those cabinets. Where they kept dead bodies in. She didn't expect to find anything. When she opened it, she could find her sister. Bide marks in her neck. Meredith slowly hung above her. She wasn't able to protect her sister. She failed.

"Meredith." Meredith stood up, to stare at her sister. Her eyes were open. "Meredith."

"Vanessa." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "You're okay."

She ignored the fact that her hands were ice cold. That her skin was pale. And that her heart wasn't beating anymore. Meredith touched her cheek.

"Save me." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "Save me."

"This is just a dream. It's not real." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "You're just trying to scare me."

"Meredith, please." She got up. Walking on the floor. The blood was all over the floor. "Meredith, save me. It's killing me. They're going to kill me. Mer.. Save me!"

"Nes!" Meredith woke up screaming. She stared above her. Finn's dream catcher was above her head. She couldn't help. Vanessa walked over to her bed side. Meredith could see her stomach. It was definitely getting bigger. She smiled at her.

"Another nightmare?" Vanessa got in bed with her. "Where do they come from?"

"It was Derek." Meredith lied. "He was leaving me. It still hurts."

"Okay." Vanessa hugged her. "I get them to. The nightmares, where George leaves. And there's nothing that I can do. Scary. But I never wake up screaming like that. It's something else."

"Do you believe that dreams could be visions?" Meredith stared at her. "Like they show you the future, so you could stop it. Stop an event, coming your way. Could you believe that?"

"No." Vanessa laughed "That's not logical. That's.."

"You say that." Meredith replied "But the last 5 month, we learned that vampires are real. That vampires have super natural powers. And that they like base ball. I won't be surprised if dreams actually predict the future."

"so, Derek left you." Vanessa turned to her. "That's not much of the future."

"I lied." Meredith replied "I didn't dream that."

"So what horrible future thing did you dream up?" Vanessa laughed "That they are going to kill Derek."

"That you die." Meredith stared at her. "You were in the morgue. Asking for my help. You said, they're going to kill me. I'm something else. And then there was this dream that you wanted to eat me."

"Mer.." Vanessa lay down next to her. "Don't worry. I'm going to be okay. I haven't dreamt anything. And I'm sure if anything would be happening to me. That Callie would see it. And then George would be rushing back."

* * *

"What are you other syntomps?" Cristina was sitting over her.

"There's the Derek thing, The sister thing. The mother thing." Meredith stared at Cristina 'And then there's the whole, I used to date a vampire, and now he left me.'

"You have to many things." Cristina stared at her. "I can't believe that your sister got knocked up. She seems so smart. What was she thinking? That he was sterile?"

"Please can we just talk about the something else." Meredith stared at Cristina "I can't sleep. I can't sleep without getting that dream. And then I see her in dead. And she says save me. Save me, freaking save me. And she says she's something else."

"Something else?" Cristina stared at her. "Like a reaper?"

"No, I don't know." Meredith replied "And the panic attack. When I wake up, I'm always looking for her. Seeing if she's still okay. And if I don't find her right away. I panic. I call her phone. What's wrong with me?"

"As far as I can tell, severe abandoning issues." Cristina replied "I mean it's logical. Derek left you, out of the blue. He just left. With his happy family. To god knows where."

"oh, it's crap. Psych is crap. Issues?" Meredith took a bit of her lunch. "I don't have any issues. I mean me and Derek dated for like 3 months. And in the end he left me, broke me. And now, I'm just broken."

"I mean it's in the book. The book said it. Not me." Cristina stared at her. "Have you considered that you should stop sitting in your room by yourself, and try to date someone? I mean I hear that Finn is available."

Meredith stares at Cristina "Okay."

"He said that he wasn't right for me. That he would hurt me." Meredith stared at her. "And then the drinking my blood thing. He was all over drinking my blood thing. He said I was like heroine."

"What do you mean?" Cristina stared at her. "Seriously"

"Nothing. It's a Derek thing." Meredith turned around. "Derek is a vampire."

"That's funny." Cristina laughed "You're really funny. This whole drinking blood thing, I should try that joke with my mother. She'll freak. "

"Yeah, that's me." Meredith reacted "Funny."

"Want to go to a movie?" Cristina asked "I mean they are showing the new Avatar. I heard it's good. And I don't want to see my mother. She's been asking if I have sex. Since one of my friends got knocked up. I mean, it's serious."

"Sure." Meredith reacted "I need to get away from Lexie, Susan and Vanessa. They are making baby clothes. Vanessa not, she doesn't really like it. She's most of the time painting on the walls. Lovely, tough. But every time I see Nes, I get this images. I just need to get out."

"Good." Cristina replied "Susan she really starts hovering. I mean, she's around all the time."

"I like it." Meredith replied "But I still miss Derek. I can't explain it. Nightmares. And in class, his essences is everywhere. Everywhere. I even had to sit in another chair at biology."

Meredith took her sell phone. She entered a short message. 'Me and Cristina are to the movie. Home later. Don't worry.' Meredith put her phone away.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina walk out of the movie. Cristina is walking next to them. All of the sudden, she passes by a group of motor guys. Meredith recognizes them. They were the once that were trying to attack her a while ago. She stood still staring at them.

"How about a rid girls?" Meredith heard on of them yell.

"Go, Meredith." Meredith turned around. She freaked out. A version of Meredith was standing right there. She slowly walked on. He disappeared. As easy as it was. Meredith slowly turned around. She walks back. Derek appears in front o her. "Don't go there Mer."

"Meredith, we need to go on." Cristina pulled her arms.

"I think I know them." Meredith pulled her arms loose. "I need to check something out."

Meredith walks toward the guys. She can see that they are checking her out.

"We have a taker." She can hear a guy yell. Meredith is scared, but she keeps walking closer to the guys. Cristina is behind her. Worried. She can see that Cristina wants to do anything. She would call the cops. But Meredith knows what she's doing. She climbs at the motors of one of the guys.

"Get off, Meredith." Derek whispers to her. She can see him clearly now. The guy starts the motor. "Get off, Meredith. You promised me."

"You promised me something to." Meredith stares at the shadow. "You promised me that I would never see you again. You broke that promise. So I can break mine."

"Meredith." She hears Cristina yell. But the motor is driving down the road. Very fast, and very dangerous. She can see everything passing by. Derek's ghost to. She can see him, coming to her. And then he fades in the air around. She can see that all. But she can't see anything else. Derek is there.

"Stop!" Meredith yelled. The motor stopped. They were at the exact same place where she had gotten on. Meredith walked away. Releasing that she made a mistake, by getting on that motorcycle.

"Are you insane?" Cristina walked closer to her. "I mean is dark and twisty Meredith, gotten worst. Are you suicidal. I don't think Derek would like you behaving this way."

"It was a kick." Meredith replied "And Derek ahs nothing to tell about what I do, or don't. He left me, remember."

"So that's what you are.." Cristina stared at her. "An adrenaline junky?"

_He wasn't real. I knew that. _

_I didn't care. I needed to see him. _

_If danger is what it took to see him. _

_Then that's what I find._

* * *

"Meredith." Finn walked towards her. He hugged her, pulling her in the air, and twirling around his body. He put her down. And then once again hugged her. "About time you dropped by."

"I brought you something." Meredith lifted the sheet. She had brought her father's truck. There were two motorcycles on it. Both of them were rather old. And it looked like they couldn't be worth more then 2 cents. And they were not ready to drive.

"Scrap metal." Finn smiled "You shouldn't have.."

"I rescued them from the dump" Meredith explained "They'd cost more than they're worth to fix, unless one had a mechanic-type friend."

"Me being the mechanic-type friend?" Finn smiled at her. "I didn't know you love motorcycles"

"Recently." Meredith replied "I know it's stupid and reckless. But.."

"Stupid and reckless." Finn nodded his head. "When do we start?"

"Right now?" Meredith hang closer. Finn pulls the motorcycle of the truck. " They're actually.."

Finn takes the cycle, it doesn't even look that hard. He just pulls them down. Like he's been training for a very long time. Meredith stares at him. She smiles. "Oh my God, Finn. You got some muscles."

"If we work every day." Meredith leaned closer to him. "And we should include school work. You don't want your dad to say that you are a bad influence on you."

"I'm older then you, Mer." Finn replied "I'm suppose to be saying that. You know that. You know what, age is just a number. Remember that."

"Finn, are you in there?" Jackson Avery, one of the friends of Finn walked in. Meredith tried to hide the bikes.

"Meredith, it's okay." Finn took her hand. "This is my fried. Jake Avery. This is Meredith Grey."

"So the bike building story is true." Jackson replied

"Yeah." Meredith smiled. "Taught him everything he knows."

"What about the part that you're.." Jackson smiled at Finn "his girlfriend?"

"I'm not.." Meredith turned to Finn.

"I said that she was a girl, and that she was my friend." Finn was sweating.

"I don't remember you making that distinction." Jackson smiled at her.

"So you guys have girlfriends?" Meredith stared at him. "What do they look like? Tall, blond, maybe brunette?"

"He had to take his cousin to prom." Finn replied "They were the joke of Mercy West High school."

_I never forgot my reason why I was doing this._

_But being with Finn perk then I imagined._

_Being with him, makes me forget about Derek. _

_Or at least the best I can._

Meredith and Finn spent a lot of time together, working on the bikes. Doing homework together. Growing towards very good friends. Meredith can't understand why she didn't spent more time with Finn before. Weeks pass by. Vanessa got bigger. And Meredith tried to ignore her. Tried to ignore the nightmares. She had a secret stag of Hyponcil. A dream suppressor. A medicine that was still in early face of development. But it made her feel better. It made her feel safer. Safer. And that is what she wanted. She didn't want the nightmares.

"Jackson is asking if you come over." Finn smiled "I think he likes you a bit to much."

"Tell him, I'm not in to the cougar thing." Meredith laughed "I mean how old is he? Like 5?"

"What is it with you and age?" Finn smiled "It didn't seemed to bother you with the Shepherd guy?"

_But in the end, nothing kept the nightmares away. _

Meredith walks trough the woods. Old woods, it's dark. Dark enough to find vampires haunting for an unwilling victim. In this scenario. She was that. Meredith walked on. She found herself on a field. An open field. There was nowhere there Only a body. She slowly walked closer. Staring at the body. It was once more again, Vanessa.

"Save me. Meredith." Vanessa's eyes stared at her. "Save me!"

_The Terror_

Meredith's eyes flew open. She stared around in the room. Thatcher was staring at her. He stared at the dream catcher. And then once more again at her.

"This thing doesn't really work that well." He stared at her.

"It has gotten better." Meredith replied "I mean.."

"I know what it's like." Thatcher stared at her. "When your mother left me. I had nightmares to. But being with Finn seems to help you. I mean he's a good guy. But I thought that about the Shepherd boy. I just hope he doesn't break your heart, sweetie."

He walked out of the room. Vanessa got up in the bed.

"Finn seems to help you." Vanessa tossed the bottle of Hyponcil towards her. "Or is it the experimental drugs that you're taking that helps you. Meredith, this stuff is dangerous. You get addicted. And you take more, the next thing you're in a coma."

"Then stop asking me to save you." Meredith yelled "Get out of my head."

"Is that why you're ignoring me?" Vanessa got next to her. "Meredith, what's going on with us? We used to be friends. Did that Finn guy replace me. Him an Cristina."

"No." Meredith lay herself down. "You're just imagining things."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**Here's a total new chapter of the Greylight sage: Blue moon. I hope you like this. It's all about Finn, and what is wrong with him. We all know what is going to happen. But how is it going to happen in Greylight? Off course is this all about him. There are still Mer nightmares. Names for the vampire baby are still welcome. I am still going with Amelia, but your suggestions are welcome. **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

**4. The trouble with Finn **

"What are they doing?" Meredith stared at Izzie, Owen and Teddy. They were on the cliffs, jumping down. Meredith could see that they're fighting. "They're in trouble, should we.."

"They're cliff diving." Finn replied "All of us do it. Only the most of us, don't jump of such a high buildings We let the showing of to Izzie and her guys."

"You don't like them?" Meredith stared at him. "I met Izzie and them, they seem okay."

"They think they run this place." Finn stared at them. "Calling themselves, bad asses. They call themselves the protectors. They really are.."

"Protecting what?" Meredith stared at him. "I mean.."

"Everything." Finn replied "They think they're like Buffy the vampire slayer, or the charmed ones. That it's their so called destiny to protect the woods."

"Isn't that Jackson?" Meredith noticed "I thought he was.."

"He missed some school then, out of nowhere, he's following Izzie around" Finn explains. "Same thing happened with Teddy and Owen. They weren't even friends, now Izzie owns them. Izzie keeps giving me this look, like she's waiting for me or something;. It's freaking me out."

"So ignore them." Meredith stares at him. "If it gets worse, just come to my school. Then I have someone to hang out with. And you can meet Cristina, she's the coolest."

"Thank you." Finn smiled "And I think, maybe you should bring Cristina and Vanessa. You should bring Vanessa."

"She's pregnant." Meredith rolled her eyes. "4 months and 3 weeks. George her boyfriend is the father. What does cliff diving feel like anyway?"

"It's like a total rush." Finn stared at her.

"Maybe we should do it." Meredith smiled at him.

"First the motorcycles, now the cliff diving." Finn stared at her. "You have changed. Maybe we'll do it on a warmer day. And from less high. Wouldn't want you to get scared."

"I'm not scared." Meredith hit him playfully.

"Come on. Let's go try those bikes." Finn smiled at her.

* * *

"Why is Meredith hanging out with that outcast guy?" Lexie stared at her. "I mean Finn, he's outcast. No one hangs out with these guys. I mean they say they're creepy. Have you even seen Izzie."

"Yeah, I saw Izzie." Alex replied "I stared at her twice. And she's fine.."

"Yeah, so is Owen." Cristina replied "I mean, talking about fine. I mean he's handsome. We could like pick Meredith up. And then maybe we'll see Owen and Izzie."

"Izzie." Alex turned his face towards the rest. "I think I'm in love. "

"Or you just horny." Vanessa smiled at him.

"Talk about horny." Alex smiled "I mean you got pregnant by being horny. I mean you and McCute sure had a decent relationship. Everyone is talking about you. I mean.."

"I know." Vanessa placed her hands on her stomach. "And I don't care."

"She doesn't care." Lexie replied "Maybe we should go to the movies. They show face punch. An action movie. We could ask some of them. I mean Izzie, Owen.. People like those."

"Good idea." Cristina reacted "I definitely want to talk to Owen again. I mean Meredith is starting to lose it. I mean she's worried about you. Because of a couple dreams. Like she believes, they can predict the future."

"Oh,." Lexie stared at them. "I once dream that my dog was going to eat my homework. And the next day, he did."

"You don't have a dog." Arizona reacted "You know what, this may sound crazy. But I' miss Callie. I mean, we had so much fun at prom. And the next day, she's gone."

"Yeah, we don't miss the Shepherds" Alex reacted "They were nothing but trouble. They didn't show up to all classes, and they were cocky. Maybe Addison, she was hot."

"So do you have a crush on Izzie?" Vanessa turned her face to meet his. "Or are you in love with Addison?"

"Izzie." Alex replied "Addison is gone either ways. So there's no question. The Shepherds are never coming back."

"I hope they will." Lexie admitted "I mean George mind want to know that he's about to be a daddy. And Meredith would be happy when Derek returns. And I can take a chance on McSteamy. And everyone.;"

"Yeah." Arizona admitted "I would be happy if they return. Very."

"Some of us don't care." Naomi replied "Some of us just want to make it trough the day. And they were creepy any way."

"I can't help but think there was something weird about them." Alex replied "I mean, Derek always looked at me. Like he knew what was on my mind. Specially, staring at Meredith. It's like he could read my mind."

"That's stupid." Lexie replied "I mean.. "

"Yeah." Vanessa took her book, running out of the cafeteria. Lexie stared at her. And walked behind her. She stepped in front of her. Vanessa turned to her. Seeing the tears in her eyes. Vanessa missed George,.

"I know you miss him." Lexie replied "I know."

"You don't." Vanessa turned to Lexie "I haven't been able to get some decent sleep in.. I mean since he's been gone. Meredith is not talking to me. I'm losing my sister. And your mum is all over the baby. I don't know if I can do this. I need George! God damn it! I need George!"

"I know." Lexie hugged her "I know.."

* * *

"Brake" He slowly touches her hand touching the brake. "clutch. Right." She squeezes his hand. "Okay, Gas. Are you ready for take off?"

"Yes." Meredith reacted staring in front of her. Ready to drive the motorcycle all by herself. Finn was standing beside her. The road was long. And straight. Meredith couldn't imagine doing anything wrong on this. And she believed it was not dangerous enough to see Derek this way. Meredith pushes the gas. She starts driving the bike very fast.

"Stop." Derek appears in front of her. Touching the brakes. Trying to make her pull it. But Meredith doesn't. Instead she squeezes the gas pedal even tighter. She's going fast. At the side of the road, Derek appears. Trying to make her stop. But it doesn't do anything. Meredith stares at him. Turning her head away from the road. She panics. On moment, she starts to panic. Beyond panic. Derek is everywhere. And she can't get him to leave. The next moment she's in pain. She can hear Finn yell at her. And she can hear a motor getting closer. Finn is on it.

"Meredith." He sits down next to her. She notices that her head is bleeding. And she stares at Finn. "Bruises? Are you okay? I mean What were you doing? Practicing to be a stunt woman on the X-files?"

"No." Meredith stared back. To find that Derek was gone. "I want to go again."

"No." Finn stared at her. "Look at you. Look at your head. I'm taking your motorcycle privileges, Mer."

Finn takes off his shirt. Revealing his abs; Meredith can't help but stare at him. He places the shirt loving at her head. Meredith slowly stares in his eyes. She didn't want to stare at Finn. She didn't even want to think about Finn. Everything on her mind should be Derek. But she couldn't help but stare.

"You're bleeding." Meredith stared at his green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Meredith reacted out of habit. The Shepherds didn't like it when Meredith was bleeding. And most of the times it didn't end in puppy's and ice cream. Usually, Meredith would end up apologizing to Derek. And that only happened once. Meredith couldn't help. She was a bit scared.

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" Finn smiled "You shouldn't do that. It's just blood."

Meredith concentrated on staring at him once more again. She stared in his eyes. Hoping that Finn would not return her gaze. But there was a moment when he did.

"Why are you staring at me?" Finn smiled at her.

"You're actually good looking." Meredith reacted "I mean I never noticed that before."

"How hard did you hit your head?" Finn laughed it off.

Finn offers her a hand. She gets up. Feeling his warm hand in hers. It's different then with Derek. Derek was usually cold. And it felt like Finn was burning up. The irony didn't get to her.

"You're hot." Meredith reacted. She could see Finn gave her a smile.

"Oh, and that's an upgrade from good looking." Finn stared at her.

"No, temperature hot." Meredith touched his forehead "You're burning up."

"I feel fine." Finn takes her hand in his. "But thank you for being so concerned about me."

Meredith dropped his hand, placing her hands back. She stared at Finn, who's face was changing from a smile to something else. A serious face she could imagine.

"I'm just holding your hand." Finn stared at her.

"It just means something else to me." Meredith stared at him. "then it means to you. I just .."

"One, that's my problem." Finn stared at her. "Two, we're having fun. And you think I'm hot."

"Good looking." Meredith smiled "I told you were good looking."

"I know you like me." Finn hang closer to her. "And I really like you. So.."

"I like you better then anyone." Meredith turned away from him. "But that's it."

"Because of Shepherd?" Meredith didn't react. She couldn't react. "Look I know what he did to you. I can see it in your face every time you mention him. He hurt you. He broke you heart. But I promise that I will never ever do that to you. I will never ever hurt you. You can count on that. I'll never leave you."

"I already know." Meredith touched his hand. "You are already my best friend. And I don't know if those feelings for you will change. I mean.."

"Meredith." She heard Lexie's voice. All her friends were standing there. Even Vanessa who was sitting at the back seat of the van. "Coming to the movies?"

"Sure." Meredith stared at Finn. "Want to go Finn?"

"Sure." He stared at her. Leaving the conversation behind them. He didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

_But after the movie, _

_Finn disappeared. _

"Finn, it's me." Meredith replied to the phone. "I know that you're busy. But I haven't seen you since, the movie. And I want to know if you're okay. And I'm worried."

Meredith puts the phone down. The next day, she calls him again. No reaction. There's never reaction. She lost him. She lost Finn. Was it because she didn't love him back?

"Finn, please call me back." Meredith replied. That afternoon his father call. He told me he was sick. And that he was to sick to call me back. That he was way to sick. But She wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't. He promised me he'd never hurt her. And now he was hurting her. His absence hurt her. Just like Derek's it hurt Meredith.

_And without him. I was more afraid of the whole in my chest. _

_Of the nightmares. I needed Derek more then Ever._

Meredith slowly takes her bag back. She steps in her car. Driving on the cold roads of Seattle. To the forest. To the place where they were once happy. To the open place in the woods. Derek's property. The place where they were going to build a house. It was high up in the mountains. And it had a view of whole Seattle. The only place that was almost always sunny.

_I needed to know that he existed. _

_There was only one place I mind him. _

_Or the feeling of him. _

Meredith stares around. All the flowers have died. The flowers that were so alive previous year. Now there was nothing left anymore. Derek had torn away the trailer her sometimes lived in. He had torn away the chairs. And he had let the flowers die on his property. And she couldn't see Derek. The meadow had died, when her love had. Everything she loved ha died. And she wanted to see him. Now more then ever. She wanted to see him. Meredith sits down on both of her hands. Crying. Crying. She's sad. No one is there to catch her. And the pill she's been taken, keep giving her horrible headaches.

"Meredith?" Dr. Burke was standing in the meadow. Staring at her.

"Preston!" Meredith stares at him.

"I must admit." Burke walked a bit closer. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"I live here." Meredith replied sarcastically. "But you, I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend."

"Oh yes." Burke replied "Dr. Sidney Herron. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with Erica and Carlin."

"You tried to help us." Meredith admitted.

"I went to visit the Shepherd, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs? And did they take the baby sister with you?"

"Umh, something like that.." Meredith reacted. She started to get afraid. Specially when Derek appeared in front of her. He was still wearing the same clothes he was, when he left. And Meredith couldn't help but get afraid. She knew what this meant. She was in danger.

"Do the Shepherds visit often?" Meredith stared around in the meadow. Trying to find a way out.

"Lie." Derek stared in her eyes. Forcing her to lie.

"Absolutely." Meredith lied "All the time. I actually water their plants."

"Lie better." Derek was almost yelling. And Meredith stared at the man in front of her. She could see in his eyes, that he was on to her. And so Meredith had to find something better to say.

"I'll tell them you stopped by." Meredith replied "Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?"

"I don't think so." Preston Burke stepped closer "Sidney's 'Vegetarian' family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult. Living on nothing but animals."

Then all of the sudden, he's very close to her. Inches away from her. Like he's trying to smell her. And he is, she can feel his breath on her skin. There's nothing she can do. She wouldn't be fast enough. This was the last moment of her life. Did her dream warn her fro this moment? Meredith stared around. Was she not going to make it to her 110th birthday. Was she going to leave everyone beyond. 'I love you, Derek.' Were the last thing on her mind. Stared in fear.

"That's not why I left." Laurent smelled her hair. "I can back her as a favor to Erica."

"You're still friend?" Meredith's fear became worst. '

"More or less." Burke stared at her " she asked met to get the lay of the land with the Shepherds. Well, I'm afraid that Erica is quiet put out with you!"

"That's too bad.." Meredith reacted. Her voice sounded sad.

"Yes, she feels that's only fair to kill Derek's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye." Burke walked around her. "A mate for a mate."

"Threaten him." Derek appeared out of nowhere. He was standing there.

"Derek will know who did it." Meredith lied "He'll come after both of you. And then you'll get the same faith as Carlin."

"I don't think he will." ¨Preston was now behind her. "After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected. Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about me killing you."

"No, Preston." Meredith closed her eyes.

"No, no." Derek turned to her. "Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Erica's plans on killing you slowly, painfully. Where I'll make it very quick. And you smell so mouth watering."

Meredith sees Derek, staring at her. She sees him. It's Meredith's only support when she's about to get killed. She feels Burke hanging closer to her. "Derek I love you." Her last words to him.

Then a wolve leaps to her from the shadows. For the dark shadows, there comes a seconds killer. She was caught between two killers. Who obviously didn't have eye for her. But only eyes for each other.

"Don't move." Derek whispered in her ears. From the shadows other wolves appeared. Flying towards Burke. Burke put up a fight. Walking in the woods. Meredith was left in that position. She slowly stood up. Staring around. She had to get out of here. Before any of them, would come back to claim her life. To continue killing her.

_I've seen monsters. I don't know what you call this. _

_I don't know what is going down around here. Or any of it. _

_All I know is, that I've lost it. I've lost a lot of things. _

_And I lost Finn. _

"Mer?" Vanessa stared at her, when she entered the living room. Her clothes where dirty. Dirt of the earth was on her clothes. "Meredith, what happened?"

"Burke happened." Meredith stared at her. "He's back. And Erica is coming to."

"What?" Vanessa stared at her. "I thought Burke was on our side? I mean, he helped up right."

"Well he's not with us." Meredith replied "He tried to kill me, and then there were life sized wolves. Following him. And you know Erica will come here. What are we doing when Erica comes here? I mean she's vampire."

"Who's a vampire?" Lexie sat next to them. "Why do you stop talking when I sit with you."

"Because we are talking about something, you shouldn't get involved in." Meredith replied "Something that you should know. And we are not going to tell."

"Wolves, vampires." Lexie stared at Vanessa. "What's going on? You can tell me, I'm your sister."

_I can't tell her. It will change her. _

_To something like us. Scared of a world. _

_A world we're to deep in. Bringing nightmares._

_I couldn't do that to Lexie._

"It was a wolf " Vanessa replied "Meredith saw a wolf. That was what we were talking about. That it's not bear attacks, but gigantic wolves."

"Seriously." Lexie turned them. "That's. Does dad know?"

"We were going to tell him." Meredith replied "And be careful, I don't want you to go in the woods. And when any you meet anyone named Erica Hahn. You run. Call and run."

"What's up with you guys?" Lexie stared at them. "You guys are always acting like someone is behind you. What's that all about? Do you know something that I don't.."

"No." Vanessa placed her hand on her belly. "We don't know anything."

2 Months had passes since The Shepherds had left. Vanessa was 6 months along in her pregnancy. And danger seemed to call from everywhere. Meredith hadn't heart anything about Finn. And she decided to see what took so long. So she decided to bring him a visit. She walked towards the house. A small house, and she knocked on the door.

"Where's Finn?" Meredith wanted to go in. But the man prevented it. "He's sick right?"

"He is out with his friends." The man reacted "I tell him you stopped by"

"His dad told me he was sick." Meredith stopped the door from closing. "What is it. Is he sick? Can I see him?"

"Meredith, you should go." the man replied "You should not come back."

Meredith didn't go anywhere. She walked away from the door, but she was not leaving the land. She sat down in her car, staring around. She stared at the threes. And she wanted to see Finn. She wanted to ask, what he was thinking. She wanted to see him. And hell she was going to see him. So she stayed in her car. She saw the rain that was pouring out the clouds. Meredith slowly stared outside. And then she saw Finn. Walking towards the house. Meredith walked out of the car. She stared at him. There he was, her dear friend. She wanted to know why.

"Finn!" Meredith yelled. "You cut your hair."

"Go away, Meredith." Finn stared at her.

"What happened to you?" Meredith steppe closer. Staring at him. His attitude. The way he looked shirtless. Why the hell was he not wearing a shirt. "I can help."

Finn turned away from her. Trying to escape Meredith. But Meredith wasn't going to let him. She wasn't going to let anyone walk out of her life again. She was going to get to the totem of this.

"Did Izzie get to you?" Meredith stared at him. "Did she? What did she do to you?"

"Izzie is trying to help." Finn turned to her. "Don't blame her."

"Then who?" Meredith walked to him. "Who should I blame?"

"What about the Shepherds?" Finn turned to her "Your bloodsucking family."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Meredith lied.

"You exactly know what I'm talking about." Finn was mad, she could hear it in his voice. And Meredith had no idea why. How could he know that the Shepherd were vampires. How did he find out?

"The Shepherds are gone." Meredith turned to him. "They can't be the one to blame."

"They started this, just by existing." Finn replied "And I would keep an eye on your sister. We'll get that vampire baby of hers. We won't hurt her. But we'll kill the baby."

"Finn, you stay away from my sister." Meredith replied. "She has nothing to do with this war."

"She entered it." Finn stared at her. "When she decided to keep that baby."

"Finn." Meredith saw Izzie, staring at him from the woods. Meredith wanted to do something. Hit her. But she didn't want to cause them any more trouble. She didn't believe that these people were a danger to Vanessa and her baby. She believed that Finn, wouldn't do anything in the end.

"We can't be friends." Finn replied

"I know I hurt you. I should have been more up-front but …" Meredith paused "I needed you, I still do. I don't know *what that means yet, but if you give me time ."

"Stop. Don't. It's not you.." Finn couldn't speak. Meredith was already stopping him.

"It's not you, it's me?" God." Meredith reacted "That's so typical. Why are you saying this? Is it like an excuse?"

"It's true. I'm not... good. "

"You're wrong …" Meredith turned to him. "Why do guys always tell me, that they're all wrong. I mean I could decide that for myself."

"It doesn't matter. This is over.." Finn replied "This friendship of ours is over."

"I can't take losing my best friend, too. .." Meredith turned to him. "I lost Derek, don't let me lose you to."

"You already have .." Meredith couldn't help but cry.

"Don't say that -you promised.." Meredith walked to him

"And this is me, keeping that promise." He walked away from her.

_This is me, keeping that promise. That's what he said._

_Why does everyone have to leave? Why do my friends keep betraying me?_

_How did he know that the Shepherds were vampires?_

_And would he be right about Vanessa's vampire baby? _

_Where they the treat my dreams warned me for? _

_Where they the killers?" Was my friend, my enemy?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, **

**Here's a brand new chapter. Explaining everything about the wolves. Izzie is in it, Owen is also in it. I have decides to keep writing this story, I'm going to do Eclipse to. I'm not sure about Breaking Dawn. I am already starting to get good ideas for eclipse, I will not publish anything, until Eclipse goes in to the theaters. The chapters will be updated fast, I have written a few now. I still want your ideas, so if you have anything that you think should happen tell me. Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that people like this story. **

**Enjoy it, and don't forget to review! **

**TempeGeller(Ellen) **

* * *

**5. The story of the wolves**

"Finn knows." Meredith stepped in the baby's room. She stared around. To find the walls colored green. There were threes. And on the ceiling there was a sky. The bed was in it. And she could find a rocking chair.

"He knows what?" Vanessa walked to her. "What?."

"He knows about them. The Shepherds." Meredith stopped for a couple seconds. "He knows that they are vampires."

"How?" Vanessa walked towards her. Sitting down in the chair. "Meredith, you look worried?"

"What if they're the bad guys." Meredith started to cry. "He know about the baby. And that it's George's. He called it your vampire baby. What if they're the bad guys? What if they kill you?"

"Did they tell you that they would kill me?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I mean did they tell you. Meredith we're going to kill Vanessa. Your sister."

"No." Meredith replied "They told me, you would be okay. They told me, they would hurt your baby."

"Meredith, if you're man comes after my baby." Vanessa turned to her. "I'll do everything in my power to protect my child. And if I have to kill Finn to do so, I will.

_I'm caught between 2 fires. Do I pick my family's side? _

_Or do I listen to my best friend? _

_I'm speechless. And lost. _

_And Derek, he's gone. _

Meredith lays on the ground of the hospital. The same hollow hallways. Walking trough them. Wearing whit scrubs. Again with whit scrubs. Meredith keeps walking, like she knows where she's going. But the truth is, she doesn't know where to go. She doesn't know where to go. Meredith walks trough the halls.

"Meredith." Finn is standing there. Staring at her. "Meredith, I'm sorry, Meredith. This needs to happen."

"What needs to happen?" Meredith steps away. "Wait, Finn!"

Meredith walks on. Slowly trough the halls. Whisperers come to her ears. Calling her to every side of the hospital. Derek is not there. Then she finds Vanessa. Standing there in front of her.

"Meredith, I'm so .." Vanessa starts to run. Just like Finn she walks away from her. Why keeps everyone from running form her. Why is that? Where is she? The hospital, always looks empty. She doesn't understand why. Meredith stares at Vanessa.

"I'll make you safe, Amy." Meredith sees Vanessa. Now she's sure. Vanessa is still alive. A wolf jumps at her. From out of nowhere a wolf jumps to Vanessa. Meredith doesn't understand. She doesn't know why, anyone would hurt her sister. But they are. Trying to kill her. Then something gets to her. Meredith is watching herself. And Derek. Derek and Meredith together. Meredith was watching herself. They were fighting whoever attacked Vanessa. Protecting the baby.

Vanessa was lying there, almost dead. She was still screaming. Dying. And then George turned to Meredith.

"I'm sorry, Mer." George bit her. The screams became even worst. Like Vanessa was in so much pain. So much pain. She was in pain.

"George, what did you do?" Meredith heard her other self say.

"I made her." George turned to her. "I had to. It was that or lose her. And I can't lose her."

"She's.." Meredith stared at herself. "You knew. You knew.

She could see the other Meredith coming closer to herself. She wanted to run from herself. She ran, without even looking back. She didn't know what to do. About herself. That was her. Her other personality following her.

"Stop." Now the other Meredith was standing in front of her. "You can save her. Save her, please. You can save her."

Meredith woke up screaming once more again. There was no one in the room. Only the moonlight shining from the outside. Then there was a silent knock on her window.

"Meredith." She heard Finn yell at her. She wasn't really awake that well. George had turned her sister in the nightmare. That was what happened. And then she blamed everything on herself. Running behind herself. Telling her to prevent this events. Tell that. Meredith was confused. Who was giving her this messages. And what did the dreams mean. She opened the window and Finn entered her room.

"Meredith, I need to talk to you." Meredith stared at him.

"There's nothing left to say." Meredith reacted "You made your point this afternoon."

"You want to kick my gut." Meredith turned to him. "It was bad before, but you actually made it worst. The nightmares. You made them worst."

"And I want to explain." Finn reacted "But I can't."

"So leave.." Meredith opened her window staring at her friend. "You're done with me, remember. Get OUT! The last place you are supposed to be with the bitch that dated a vampire. And the sister that knocked up by the vampire."

"I literally can't explain it." Finn replied "I broke my promise not to hurt you, I know. But I'm trying to keep it now. I need you to understand... even if you don't want to see me when you find out."

"Find out what?" Meredith stared at him. "What is going on Finn?"

"I can't do it." Finn sat down on her bed.

"Yes, you can. We can, we can leave." Meredith replied "Leave them. Leave Izzie."

"No." Finn replied "It's not something I can run away from, I would run with you though. If I could.. Wait. Wait, I already I told you. You know this you can guess.

"I don't want to play games with you.." Meredith replied "I went trough this, remember. When my sister was attacked by a vampire. I went trough this. Just tell me."

"You have to! I can't tell you, but if you remember, it was that day I ran into you at the beach. I told you a story. Come on! I told you a story.." Finn stared at her. To find out when she was going to work it out.

"about... "The Cold Ones?" You said it was a stupid tribal myth. " Meredith smiled

"Was it? Are the Cold Ones a myth?" Finn sees that she doesn't answer. "What else did I say? "

"That…" Meredith paused "the tribe made a treaty with them. They can't come onto your land and... I don't know, I don't remember."

"Try, Meredith. " Finn turned to her. "I can't just tell you."

"You have to give me more. Tell me where to look. Is there something I should.." Meredith stared at him. "see - ?"

"No, that's too dangerous… " Finn reacted "I could kill you."

"I'll take the risk. Finn, show me." Meredith turned to face him. He looks at her, doesn't want to but knows it's the only way. Beat. He needs to say something to Meredith. Because he loves her. And she needs to trust him.

"Where was the last place you saw me... the way I used to be?" Finn stared at her.

"The motorcycles - that clearing in the woods. He nods slowly, then turns to go." Meredith turned to him. "You were sick. And then after the move, I never saw you again."

"Don't go. There are dangerous things out there; more than you know." Meredith replied "Wolfs. Or something."

Finn pulls her in a hug. Slowly smelling her lavender hair. He can't believe that she still doesn't know what he is. And he doesn't know how to explain in anymore. The only way, is to show her. But he doesn't want Meredith to get hurt.

_If I was going to lose someone else, I needed to know why. _

_I was going to see, if they were the monsters. _

_And if I needed to protect my family. _

_I wanted to know what they were. _

Meredith drove on the grounds of Finns house. The trailers were visible. And Meredith could see Izzie in a long time. They were talking. Talking to each other. All wearing the same shirt. And a tattoo. Meredith never noticed the tattoo before, but she was now.

"Finn, what is she doing here?" Teddy turned to Finn. "Did you tell her? About us?"

"NO!" Finn yelled "I didn't tell her anything. I promise."

"But she is here." Owen repeated "Why is she here?"

"She knows something about blood suckers." Finn explained "She's been on the inside. She could help us."

"What did you do to him?" Meredith walked towards Izzie. She was very mad, and she wanted to hit her. She wanted to hit Izzie. The first time she wanted to heat her best friend. "He doesn't want this. He doesn't want this."

Meredith pushes Izzie. Izzie gets mad. She can see it at her hair. Turning darker. She never saw anyone so mad. The others turn to her. They are watching Izzie. They are trying to calm her down. But nothing happens. Then out of nowhere, Izzie changes in something else. Something she would never expect. One of those big dogs. One of them. The one she saw in her dream.

"You're one of them." Meredith yelled

"Move away, Meredith." She heard Teddy yell. "Run Meredith."

Finn stood up, jumping over the little bridge. And making his way to protect Meredith. Meredith turned to him. She saw that Finn was walking towards her. Instead of walking away. She thought he was there, to hug her. Protect her. When she tried to take him, in her arms. He jumped over her. Changing in one of them. Finn was like them. He was like the monsters from the dream. The once that were going to kill Vanessa. In her mind, the vampires were the right once. This guys were the bad once.

"All you care about it her." Owen yelled at him. "That's why we're in this situation."

"Take her back to Taylor's place." Teddy reacted while watching the two wolves fighting in front of them. It was like nothing they had seen before, two wolves fighting. Meredith wanted to know what was going on.

_And then you find out. _

_Nothing is what it seems. And no on is._

_Nothing is safe. _

"Told you she wouldn't throw up. Pay up, Owen" Jackson reacted . Owen handed him a bill of 5 bugs". I told you she was tougher, then she looks. She runs with bloodsuckers."

"We should go back." Meredith reacted "We should see if Finn is okay?"

"I hope Izzie gets some bide marks on him." Jackson replied

"No way." Owen replied "Finn's a natural. I'll pay you 5 dollars to say that Izzie doesn't get to him."

"That's easy money." Jackson replied "Izzie has been on it longer."

"Hey, about Teddy's fiancé." Jackson replied "Just don't stare at him. It gets Teddy pissed off."

"Why would I stare him?" Meredith asked

The handsome boy enters the room. He has blond hair, and a nice face. And Meredith can't help but smile. Why would she be bothered by this. Then he turned around, showing another side of her. Her face was scarred for life. Meredith didn't want to know, how she had gotten this scars.

"Who's this?" Taylor asked him staring at Meredith.

"Meredith Grey." Jackson replied "Who else?"

"So you're the vampire girl." Taylor sat down. "Is your sister really pregnant by one of those vampires."

"Yes." Meredith stared at them. "I want to ask to let her and the baby be. I know this may be hard. But I promise that it's nothing you should worry about. And you're all .."

"Werewolves." Taylor gave her something to eat. "I'm engaged to one. You should direct all your questions to Izzie, she's the pack leader. I'm just engaged to Teddy. Finn will fill you in about anything."

"I know every stupid thought that he has." Jackson reacted

"Like you need special power to figure that out." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"It's another wolf thing." Jackson stared at Meredith. "We can hear each others thoughts. "

"Freaking out yet?" Owen stared at her.

"You're not the first mind reader I met." Meredith gave him a smile "Trust me."

"Jake's right." Taylor reacted "You are good with the weird. Very good."

That's when Izzie and Finn enter the room. Izzie has a scar on her arm, causing Owen to smile. And ask the young Jackson for his money back. The both of them seem to have fun. Teddy enters after them. She kisses her fiancé Taylor. Meredith can't watch it. It hurts to much for her. It hurts to much to see them this close. And not to know anything.

_There's this moment in your life._

_When you don't know anything._

_When you don't know who to love. _

_Where to go._

* * *

Meredith is walking next to Finn. She stared at him. "You have to stop it. You have to stop being this way."

"It's not a life choice. It's in my DNA." Meredith stopped "It's not something that happened to me."

"Killing is in your DNA?" Meredith stared at her.

"Man, I thought maybe you wouldn't be such a hypocrite.." Finn yelled at her. "what, I'm not the right kind of monster for you? Can't measure up to your bloodsucking friends."

"Hey, they manage to survive without hurting innocent people." Meredith yelled

"Wait - innocent? - so... you don't care that I morph into a giant dog. Just that I kill people?" Finn stared at her.

"Just? Those hikers' lives mean that little to you?" Meredith reacted "Is that what you mean? A human life means nothing to you."

"Oh my God. "Meredith reacted. She tried to walk away from his. "You really don't care. You don't care."

"Meredith, Meredith, wait...We're not killing hikers. We're trying to protect them." Finn replied

"From what?" Meredith stared at her.

"The only thing we do kill: Vampires." Finn replied

"Vampires?" Meredith stared at him. "Finn, no –

"Don't worry, we can't touch your precious Shepherds" Finn rolled his eyes. "unless they bite someone and violate the Treaty."

"You need to promise that your people will stay away from my sister." Meredith reacted "I would do anything if you did that. I would do anything if you keep them away from her."

"Okay." Finn replied

"So you fight vampires?" Meredith stares at him. "That's not what I, You can't fight vampires. They're too dangerous.

"Please. We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough." Finn smiled

"You... killed Burke?" Meredith couldn't help but stare at Finn. She was saved by her friend. She couldn't help but release that fact. That small fact.

"He didn't seem like a friend." Finn stared at her face, like a McDreamy star, but he wasn't McDreamy. He was actually nothing like Derek. That was a good thing. She didn't need Derek around.

"No, God no. But... how? "

"It's what we do, why we exist. A few "lucky guys" in the tribe have the gene. If a bloodsucker moves to town, our DNA kicks in, we reach the right age and the fever hits ." Finn explained. "I wish. Next thing I know, they're telling me, this is your life now. That future you saw for yourself? Gone."

"It's bad, huh?" Meredith stares at him. "

"I just hate feeling... out of control. Like maybe Izzie is right; you shouldn't be around me." Finn kept staring at her.

"Like you could get rid of me." Meredith hit him playful. Finn gives her a soft smile.

"You've seen Taylor." Meredith nods. "Teddy lost it for a split second; Taylor was standing too close. He's still messed upabout it. I don't want to be that kind of nightmare."

"You're not like that. You save people, right? You saved me from Burke." Meredith smiled

"Yeah, didn't mind taking him out. His blond girlfriend will be fun, too." Finn smiled at her.

"Erica, she's here?" Meredith started to panic.

"We chased her all the way to the border the other night. But she won't stay gone. Keeps coming back, if we knew what she was after.." Finn noticed Meredith's fear in her eyes. "What?"

"An eye for an eye. A buddy for a buddy." Meredith quoted Burke. She saw the confusion in Finns eyes. "I know what she wants. Me."

_And then there are the things that don't make sense._

_And they day you ask yourself. _

_When is this going to end._

* * *

"So she's after Meredith." Izzie replied "'Then we use her as bait. To get the blond one."

"She's no bait." Finn yelled

"I should leave town." Meredith replied

"Erica will follow you." Owen explained "And then it will be harder for us to protect you Meredith. You need to stay here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"What about my sister?" Meredith turned to them. "Erica knows her. Hell, Erica is the one that drunk from her. She knows her smell. Her taste. She's going to go after her."

"So now you want us to protect…" Izzie turned to them. "Her sister and her vampire love child."

"Okay." Finn turned to the rest of them. "so we go after her."

"Well, you should be careful. She can out run anything." Meredith replied ".

"Oh, do they like have special powers" Izzie laughed

"Some of them do." Meredith replied. They all stared at her. She would have guessed that they knew, but their reaction told her that they didn't."

"Like what, Meredith?" Meredith turned away from them.

"The mind reader she knew." Owen stared at her. "He was a suck head. Can they all do that?."

"That would blow." Jackson reacted

"I shouldn't have said it." Meredith reacted

"she's still protecting them." Izzie replied "It's not like he stuck around to protect you. Or any of the other Shepherds."

"Stop it, Iz." Finn yelled "She's been trough enough."

"We've got your house covered." Finn stared in her eyes, while walking outside. "We'll protect your family, Thatcher, Susan, Lexie. Everyone of them. Owen went to your parents. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Meredith turned around


	6. Chapter 6

**So I took a little longer writing this then I believed. So a brand new Chapter in the Greylight sage, More in the Meredith adventure and her Quest to protect her family and see Derek. And what about Finn? **

**Enjoy reading this. And I'll give you a next chapter in a week, or less..**

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

**6. Fear, Promises and Derek**

_I live in a constant fear._

_It could happen any moment. She could attack us. _

_And Derek left me, he left me. Knowing this. _

_2 months have passed by. _

_And I haven't seen Derek. _

_I need to see Derek. _

"Meredith were are you going?" A very pregnant Vanessa asks her, staring at her keys. "I mean Finn told me that you shouldn't go anywhere. And that you should stay here."

"I.." Meredith turned to her. "I need to go somewhere. Do something. And she hasn't attacked in the previous 2 months. So she mind not be coming back."

"Erica is waiting for the perfect moment." Vanessa replied "You going out without any protection, seems like the perfect moment. If you ask me."

"You just take care of yourself." Meredith kissed her head. "And see that my cousin stays healthy inside."

"Okay." Vanessa took her hand. Giving her another box of pepper spray. "You mind need it. And if you're not back at 5, I'm calling anyone with a phone."

"Do that" Meredith replied, walking away. Vanessa took her sell phone, searching for Finns number. 'Meredith went out. Look after her. Nes'

"I can't believe that Charlie's dead." Lexie stared at Vanessa "He got a heart attack last night. They say he saw something that scared the crap out of him."

"Well, Oh my God." Vanessa walked towards the door. "I think she's here, Owen she's here. Erica, and Meredith is out. I don't know where she went. You need to find her. NOW!"

* * *

_In the end. I never stopped caring about Derek._

_I never forgot him. And now in these dark days_

_I needed to see him. I didn't care how. _

_I needed to find danger. _

_And there was only _

_One way I knew how to: _

_Cliff diving_

Meredith walked up to the highest cliff. She had been walking for a long time. And she knew that everything was going to be okay. If she just saw Derek for one more time. She wanted to keep herself strong for Vanessa, but the nightmares were still there. Keeping her from sleeping. She needed Derek to say anything to her. She needed him to say something. Actually she wanted him there. Right there with me. So she got on the cliff, waling towards the edge.

"Step back." Derek appears out of nowhere. His invisible. But Meredith is glad to see him. She stepped to the edge, seeing Derek follow her. "Don't do this., Meredith."

"You won't stay with me any other way." Meredith jumped.

_If Danger is what I need,_

_Then danger is what I'll get._

Meredith fell down. The falling was creepy, and she didn't see Derek any way. Not anywhere near. Then the water hit her. It felt like a wall. A concrete wall breaking her fall. Meredith was flouting trough the water. She could see a figure with blond hair coming towards her. And then she felt pain. She hit her head. Then everything became peaceful. Derek was lying next to her. And they were together. Just like they were before. Derek would not leave her anymore. He was there. She was in paradise. There was nothing missing.

_And right there, for the first moment._

_I was happy._

As the happiness grow the darkness seemed to return. And then I could see Finns face hanging above me. I was on the beach. And he was staring at me.

"Meredith, can you hear me?" Meredith opened her eyes once more again.

"Finn?" Meredith sat up. Staring around. "What?"

"you almost drowned." Finn reacted "If we hadn't hear you scream. The, you would have been dead. What the hell where you thinking?"

"Bring her home." Owen replied "Her parents, Vanessa and Lexie are over with us. We can protect them. And you just bring her home. Get her in some new clothes. And join us. We'll find Erica. That vampire, or whatever."

On the way back home. Both Meredith and Finn were quite. They didn't know what to say to each other. Finn was a bit mad at her. He didn't like it, that Meredith almost died. And that he almost let her. He wasn't going to lose her. She was his love.

"Are you cold?" He finally spoke

"Yes." Meredith slowly sat closer to Finn. "You are warm."

"It's a werewolf thing." Finn replied smiling.

"No, it's a Finn thing." Meredith smiled at him. "You're just warm. Like the sun."

"Why did you jump anyway?." Finn stared at her.

"I don't know anymore." Meredith replied "Now it doesn't seem worth it anymore. I was stupid. And.."

The car stopped and Meredith turned to Finn. "Thanks for helping me, Finn. And my family. We owe you."

"I would do anything for you." Finn said hanging closer to her.

"There's blood suckers out there." Finn reacted "I think we better go home. To my home, where we can protect you."

"How do you even know?" Meredith stared at him.

"The smell." Finn took her hand. But Meredith walked closer. "We need to get you out of here."

When they got closer to Meredith's home. Meredith could notice a very familiar car parker in front of the house. It was the car of the Shepherds. Meredith wanted to jump out of the car. Walk inside and see if it were Derek. Or maybe even George, she would be happy to see George. She would be very happy to see George. Or even Addison or Callie. She would not be happy to find Miranda Bailey inside. But she couldn't think. It had to be.

"It's not Erica." Meredith replied "It's Carlisle car. I know that car."

"It could be a trap." Meredith stepped closer to her house.

"Meredith, damn it." Finn stepped toward her. "Don't you get it? If a Shepherds is back here, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend our own lands. I won't be able to protect you."

"They won't hurt me." Meredith reacted "They won't."

"You're about to cross a line." Finn replied "Your choice. You can come back to me to La Push."

"Only if you draw one." Meredith walked over to the door. Opening it. She stared at Finn, who was still standing there. Not willing to move.

"Bye, Meredith." Finn turned away. "I hope you don't die."

Meredith walked in to her house. She could see where Vanessa left her book. She was reading some kind of book on vampire love. And was making some notes on it. Vanessa didn't really find it funny, when they were laughed with vampire babies. But she was very cranky since the pregnancy. She slowly walked towards the book, putting it away. Then a tall dark figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Callie." Meredith reacted by hugging her tight. And then Addison, also stepped outside the shadows. Meredith hugged the other girl to. Smiling at both of them. "I'm so…"

"you're alive?" Addison turned to Callie "You said she was dead. And that we need to come and check on her."

"No, I'm alive." Meredith hugged them again. "I'm so glad to see you. So glad."

"I heard voices." Callie turned to her. "I didn't think it was you, but you're alive."

"You keep saying that." Meredith stares at her.

"I saw a vision of you, jumping of a cliff. I knew I would be late.." Callie turned to her. "Why would you try to kill yourself? "

"I wasn't killing myself." Meredith replied "I was cliff diving"

"Why?" Addison stared at her.

"Fun?" Meredith smiled at her.

'"That was fun?" Callie lifted an eyebrow.

"Until I hit the water." Meredith smiled

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy... and what is that hideous wet dog smell?" Addison replied staring around in the house.

"Oh, probably Finn, he's a werewolf." Meredith replied smiling. But Callie and Addison didn't smile, they stared at each other like they heard about something horrible. "Werewolves aren't vicious."

"Until they lose their temper." Addison replied "Then they go all woef!"

"They save me from Burke." Meredith replied "And now they're protecting me and Nessie and my family from Erica."

"I didn't see that." Callie stared at Addison. "I didn't see Erica, and I didn't see how you got pulled out of the water either. I don't understand, why didn't I see it?"

"Finn save me more then once." Meredith replied

"I don't know." Addison replied "Off day, there are not more surprises you've hid for us while we were gone?"

"There is." Meredith turned to Addison. "But first things first. Does he know that I'm here?"

"No." Addison replied "Derek doesn't. Neither does George. They've been rather busy. So what's the thing you kept from us? You are not dating that werewolf thing? I don't think Derek could ever get over that."

"First off all." Meredith stared at them. "He left me. And, well, I'm not dating him. It's Vanessa, she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Callie started laughing. "Meredith, I have to give it to you. You have a great sense of humor. Specially since I thought you were dead, about 7 seconds ago."

"She's not joking." Addison pointed to her serious face. "How the hell is that possible? George's baby? How? I don't get it, vampires can't get babies. I mean.."

"Yeah." Callie turned to Addison. "That's what Carlisle told us. And now. How far is she along?"

"8 months." Meredith replied "And she's very cranky. But I keep having this weird dreams, in which Nessa asks me to help her. And in the last one, she was dying. And you had to turn her. Does that mean anything?"

"I don't know." Callie turned to Addison. "Dreams are just that, most of the times. Dreams."

"sometimes they are not." Addison hang closer "Sometimes they're omens. To what's about to come. "

"Meredith?" Finn came in.

"Oh, hi." Meredith stared at her from the side line. Where Addison and Callie were sitting.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay." Finn stepped on. Staring at Finn who was standing there. He stared at her. Callie and Addison turned to Meredith. Opening their mouths. "We'll be right outside."

"When will you guys be back?." Meredith asked

"When you put the dog outside." Addison reacted "I think he's the reason why you can't see anything. Because you're allergic to dogs."

"How many Shepherds are here?" Finn stared at her. "And how long are they staying?"

"Only Addison and Callie." Meredith replied "And they can stay as long as they went to."

"Are the rest of them coming back?" Finn asked

"Not that I'm aware off." Meredith replied "Probably not."

"Better go rapport to Izzie." Meredith replied "That's it."

"Meredith" Finn yelled "I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise not to hurt you."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Meredith replied

"Yeah it does." Finn starts moving away. He turns around, touching her cheek. "It was easier, when we were both human. I mean, easier. For me. I knew I could keep my promise."

"What was easier?" Meredith stared at her. "Our friendship?"

"Yes." Finn nodded his head "When I didn' t know anything about your vampire boyfriend. I want to back to that."

Meredith sat down on the cough staring in front of her. She could hear the phone ring in the kitchen. And rushed towards it. Willing to pick it up. She was thinking it would be Vanessa, checking in on her.

"He's not here. He's at a funeral." Meredith hears him say.

"Who was that?" Meredith became mad "Who was that, Finn?"

"Who do you think it was?" Finn got closer to her. "Who do you think it was?"

"No." Meredith stepped next to him. "You should have let me talk to him. You should have.."

Callie ran in the room. Panicked. Addison was right behind her.

"What is it Callie?" Meredith stared at Callie "Addie?"

"Derek.." Callie replied

"What's it with him?" Meredith stared at both of them.

"I saw him in a vision." Callie replied "He thinks your dead. Now he's going to do the Housers. He wants to die to."

Meredith walked out of the door. Racing to the car that Addison and Callie had brought. Addison stood outside the car. She stared at the both of them. "I'm staying here. I'm helping to protect Vanessa."

"We're on that." Finn replied "We don't need your help."

Meredith got in the car. She stared at Finn who was staring at her, from the car window. He didn't want her to go. She could read it in his eyes. He wanted her to stay.

"Why do you have to go, Mer?" He stared at her.

"He won't believe Callie, if she says I'm alive." Meredith stared at Finn "he needs to see me alive."

"He left you here, Meredith." Finn stared at her. "He didn't want you anymore."

"I still love him." Meredith replied "I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt!"

"What about your dad?" Finn stared at her. "Your sister, you can't leave them like this."

"I'm 18." Meredith replied "I can go where I want. And I left a note."

"You Shepherds mind not haunt people, but in Italy they do." Finn stared at Callie

"I know how the Housers are." Callie replied

"Then why are you taking her to the Housers, like a bottle of wine." Finn stared at her.

"Well, cause she's better of here." Callie replied "With Erica Hahn stalking her. The one that you dogs, can't seem to catch. So good luck finding her."

"Stay here for me." Finn stared at her one last time. "I'm asking you to pick me, chose me, love me."

"I have to go." Meredith replied "Finn, please, protect her. Protect Vanessa. Let Addison help you. She's telekinesis. It could help. Please."

"I'll protect your sister with my life." Finn replies "I'll make sure she' okay."

_And there I made a choice. _

_I went to safe the love of my life. _

_But I hurt my best friend. _

"Maybe Finn's right" Callie stared at her. "No. You need to realize - the Housers could easily see me as Derek's accomplice. And you're a human who knows too much and tastes too good. They could kill us all."

* * *

_Sometimes you it takes more to keep someone safe.  
It takes to work together with a person you hate. _

"So, wolf guy?" Addison stepped next to him. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"What about, getting the hell out of here?" Finn stared at her. "It's bad enough that Meredith the love of my life went to Europe saving her vampire boyfriend. Now you want to help protect Vanessa? No, you are not helping me doing that."

"Oh, Just, be normal." Addison turned to him. "I have an active power, I could kick that Erica Hahn's ass. And you know it. You are just a wolf. I'm the queen of all vampires."

"You are not." Finn stared at her. "You can't go to the beach anyway."

"I need to see her." Addison replied "I.."

"Just, see if you find her." Finn walked a bit farther "And if you find her, you kill her."

"Find her." Addison placed her hands on her hips "Kill them. Get it."

Addison stares around, slowly taking her phone out. She places it against her ear. Slowly turning his number. "George, you need to come back to Seattle right now. It's to protect your girlfriend and love child. I mean, I know you are looking for that thing. But you need to come back. I mean Derek is out there, doing god knows what. A pack of wolves are protecting them. And I'm sure that Finn was kind of checking me out in a weird way. So come here right now. "

Addison put down the phone. Staring at what was around them. "God damn it. Vampires aren't suppose to get vampire babies. Now we get why it is not suppose to happen!"

Addison took the phone in her hands again. Calling Carlisle number. Addison knew that he would pick up the phone. And this was an emergency.  
"Carlisle, I need the whole family. Something is come up."  
"What do you mean?" She could hear Carlisle voice, and she could even hear Carolyn's voice yelling at the background.

"Well, Vanessa, she's pregnant." Carlisle started talking about the fact that wasn't possible. But Addison stopped him. "Here is the point. Erica Hahn is in town. And we need more vampires here. We need to protect her. Now I'm here, but I need help."  
"We'll get there as soon as possible." Carlisle replied "And Addie, take care of her."  
"She's not with me." Addison reacted "She's with those Outcast people, the werewolf types. Apperantly they changed, they are protecting a vampire baby and Vanessa. I think this Finn boy is in love with explains it all."

"Addi." Carlisle replied "We're coming there."

* * *

"Finn, where's Meredith going?" Vanessa stood behind him. "I have this crazy idea that she's going to Italy, to some crazy vampires, saving Derek. Oh, yeah, that's right. You just told me that she is doing that. Tell me that you tried to stop her."

"I did." Finn stared at her. "But she didn't want to listen. Something about Finn going to the Housers."

"Oh, those vampires." Vanessa hit him. "What the hell are you still doing here? You could have gone with her. Like big wolf saving the vampire. But you stayed here. Doing what?"

"Protecting you." Finn stared at her. "That's the last thing that Meredith asked me. To protect you."

"Oh, yeah, cause these other 4 wolves, could not do that." Vanessa replied "While Meredith is with Derek, with the most dangerous vampires. And you didn't go. You love her."

"But she doesn't love me." Finn replied "She's still thinking about this Derek all the time. She's in love with him."

"She is." Vanessa replied "He saw her when she had pink hair."

"I saw her when she had pink hair." Finn replied "I .."

"You never made a move on her." Vanessa replied "Just I'm really sorry Finn, you are a good guy. And Meredith disserves a good guy. But Derek, he's a good guy to. So is George."

"Vampire." Finn replied "And he left you, George left you with child. Derek left Meredith. Are you thinking they'll give the perfect reason why they left."

"Finn, you don't get it." Vanessa stared at him. "Sometimes we do stupid stuff. I think he'll come back. George and Derek. They'll both come back."

"Does Meredith want to be a.." Finn stared at her. "I mean if he would ask, would she consider.."

"Becoming a vampire?" Vanessa stared at him. "No, she said that she wanted a lifetime. Not forever. Me on the other hand, I wouldn't mind having forever. But being a vampire, nope."

"Oh, hello." Izzie walked passed them. "So are you okay?"

"You don't have to pretend to care." Vanessa stared at her. "I'm worried to dead about my sister who went to save her vampire boyfriend. You mind kill them, but some things are not black and white. In the end you could find out that you actually fight the same thing. Bad vampires."

"We do." Izzie replied

_In the end_

_2 groups, could have more in comment then you think. _

_2 different groups could fight at the same side. _

_Protect the same thing. The love. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**This is the new chapter of The Greylight saga: Blue moon, I'm going to write Eclipse, but first of all, I'm going to write the story about some of the Shepherds. Addison and Callie are getting their own story. Do you want to know the story about anyone? What Shepherd do you care about the most? **

**Choices are: Derek, George, Mark or Mark? Or Caroline and Carlisle? Let me know what you want. **

**Bye, **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

**7. Fast Trip to Italy**

"Where did you get the car?" Meredith stares at Callie, who's driving the car. She's wearing a tin sharp around her head. That makes her look even more pale.

"I don't think you were opposed grand theft auto." Callie laughed

"Not today." Meredith replied "You could have stolen a UFO, I wouldn't have care anything."

"Yeah, cause there was a UFO parked next to this car." Callie rolled her eyes. "I just didn't know how to fly it."

"I'm kind of worried." Meredith admitted "I mean I'm having this nightmares. And my sister is home alone. I'm not able to protect her. But the love of my life is going to kill himself, just because he feels guilty. Because he thinks I'm dead. And then there's my best friend, who's in love with me. Or something."

"Meredith, calm down." Callie replied "I hate to admit this, but Finn and his family got this. Erica is not a dangerous vampire, and if she doesn't get her. Addison is there, and Addison is a very edgy vampire. I mean she died during the witch hunts. She can get mad easy."

"How much time do we have?" Meredith stared at her watch. She was wearing one at her wrist. Staring at it closely.

"He's waiting until 12 o'clock when the sun is at it's highest." Callie explained "He's going to makes the Housers change their mind. He's going to expose himself to the public. In the sun. He's going to reveal himself in the sunlight. Creating a scene. The Housers will have to kill him, if he reveals himself in the sunlight."

"There's Rome." Meredith pointed to the people walking over the street. "Why are they wearing red?"

"San Marcos Day festival. The perfect setting. Large crowds. The Housers won't let him get far enough to reveal himself - he's counting on that." Callie replied "He's hoping to get this over with fast."

"We only have 5 minutes." Meredith panicked . Callie stops the car, there's no way she can get to the tower by car. She stares at Meredith, who's still worried.

"So go find him." Meredith yelled

"No, Mer." Callie stared at her. "You have to go find him. He would hear me coming. He would know what I saw going to do, before I did it. You need the be the one to safe him. He can't read your mind."

"Where do I go?" Meredith stared at Callie

"You follow the street." Callie replied "He'll be under the clock. Please, Mer. Hurry up!"

Meredith walked trough the crowd. She couldn't see the tower. She started to panic, slowly she stared at her watch. She didn't have much time. She believed she didn't have enough time. Meredith stared around. She saw the clock. And then she saw Derek. He was in the shadows, ready to come out of them. Derek would bring himself in danger. They couldn't kill him. Meredith jumped over the edge of the fountain. She walked trough it. Ignoring how everyone was celebrating. She had to go that way. It would have taken to long, to make her way trough the people. Derek got out of the shadow. Removing his shirt. Showing his perfect chest. Meredith couldn't help but.

"Derek!" Meredith yelled at him. "Derek don't!"

She didn't want to go that way. His chest started to look a different way. It became slightly whiter. And sparkled a bit. Meredith could see one child point at him. Pulling his mother's arm. She obviously didn't listen to the child. And then Meredith jumped in Derek's arms. Throwing him back in the shadow. Kissing him on the lips. Meredith was glad to see him. She felt complete, protected.

"Carlisle was right." Derek stared at Meredith "Heaven is perfect."

"I'm here Derek." Meredith kissed him. "I'm alive. I'm real."

"You're not real." Derek tried to push her away. "You're dead, Callie told me. I mean, I called Miranda, who told me. Meredith, I dream about the day seeing you again. I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry."

"Derek, Callie was wrong. I'm okay." Meredith hugged him once more again. "We're all okay."

"Meredith?" Derek smiles at her.

"Please step back." Meredith pushed him in the doorway. " I'm here. Don't do this Derek, don't do anything that you would regret. You don't have to kill yourself because you feel guilty."

"You're here." Derek repeated "You're alive, I wasn't killing myself because I hate you. I don't want to live without you. I left you Meredith, I know. I had a good reason, but that didn't seem to work out. I thought you would be better off without me. I thought all of you were better of without me."

"Derek, how could you think that?" Meredith stared at him. "I love you, You make me less dark and twisty. You were the one that saw me, when no body else could. How did you think that I could live without you? No one sees me. Ever. It's been.."

"I won't be needing your services after all." Derek stared at the two vampires who were coming his way. The presence had stopped the words. Derek was staring at them.

"House wants to see you." A man stepped in front of them. He had a dark skin tone, and it reminded her of Richard Webber. Only he was a bit small, and he didn't have grey hair.

"No rules were broken." Derek replied "I'm free to go."

"We should take this conversation, and bring it to a more appropriate venue." The blond woman next to him said

"Meredith, why don't you go outside. Enjoy the feast." Derek replied "Visit the pope."

"The girl's coming with us." The man who spoke first reacted.

"That's not going to happen." Derek stepped in front of Meredith, pushing her behind his back.

The door behind them swings open. Revealing Callie. She's wearing a hood over her head, to prevent them from seeing she's a vampire. "Come on you guys, it's a festival." Callie moves herself closer to Derek. And helps him shield Meredith from the other vampires. "We wouldn't want to start a scene. Would we?"

"There won't be any scene." The blond woman named Cameron spoke again. "We still win."

"Enough." Lisa Cuddy walked in. She was very famous with the vampires. She had one very special power. She could make people suffer. Any way possible. She was the most feared part of the Housers family. And if she wasn't the strangest. She was one of the minions. Meredith couldn't see her. But she tried to peek between Derek and Callie. Seeing the figure in front of her. Black hair, wearing dark clothes. Vampire. Meredith hid herself again. Not wanting to be seen by the woman.

"Cuddy." Derek stared at her.

"Who is she?" Meredith stared at Callie then at Derek.

"Just do as she says." Callie replied

"Follow me." All of them followed them. Derek had Meredith's hand in his. He was feeling guilty towards Meredith. If hadn't been so stupid, to try what he did. Meredith would have been save in Seattle. Now he was walking trough the halls of a vampire palace. With the hand of his true love in his. This was not good. Derek wanted to prevent this kind of situation. He didn't want to encourage it. But Meredith was close to him. He would try to protect her. He would die for her. He would. Meredith squished his hand. Derek slowly moved his other hand to remove some strain hair from her face.

"I'll make it okay." Derek replied "You'll be fine. We'll get to Seattle."

"I want to see my sister's daughter." Meredith replied "So should George, He's the dad after all."

"Vampire baby?" Meredith nodded her head. She could see Cuddy was walking slower. And probably heard the news. But Meredith didn't feel like thinking about anything.

"I'll make it okay." Derek kissed her hear. "You'll se."

_This moment I feared for my life._

_But I was with him._

_He held my hand. I was worried about everyone._

_But I saw him again, smelled him. He was real. _

They walked in a big room. There seemed to be a lot of light, but it was all created by candles and lamps. There was only a little light that seemed to come from outside.

"What a surprise.. Meredith's alive after all. What a surprise?" " House got up from his throne. Meredith could just guess that he was the big boss. That he was the one that was going to kill Derek, Calla and herself. House walked closer to Derek, taking his pale hand in both of his hands. "Her blood appeals to you so much. How can you stand being that close to her?"

"It's not without effort." Derek replied

"I can see that." House smiled at him. Meredith had to admit that the smile seemed evil. And it looked like he was planning on eating her with his eyes. Meredith slowly turned towards him. Meredith couldn't help but get afraid. Fearing her own life in the process. She was human, she knew about vampires. This could not be good. She could see the worry in Derek's eyes. And she didn't need to be a mind reader to get that. She didn't need to be dark and twisty to panic.

"One touch, and House can see every thought that was ever in your head." Derek explained to Meredith

"You're quiet the telepath yourself." Derek stared at Meredith, who was trying to hide behind him. Or she was trying something not to stare in House's red eyes. "Though, you can't read Meredith's mind. Fascinating. I wonder if you're an exception to my power as well."

He grabbed Meredith's hand. Meredith cursed a bit under his touch. Derek stared in here eyes. Assuring her, that nothing bad was going to happen to her. He gave her a simple look.

"I don't see anything." He moved back from Meredith "Interesting."

"I wonder if.." He pointed a Cuddy. She was slowly walking towards them. Cuddy's red eyes seemed to glow, like she was happy in some kind of evil way. It didn't make Meredith feel good. This power of hers couldn't be all that fine. Maybe she was like Addison, maybe she had an active power. Or she had a power no body knew about. But Derek knew. She could see that in his eyes to. She could see that he knew about her powers.

"No!" Derek yelled "That's enough."

"Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, Cuddy." Cuddy stepped towards Derek. Derek stepped in front of Meredith. So he had to pass by him to get to Meredith. Meredith didn't want anything bad to happen to Derek. But a couple moments later. He was on the ground. Yelling, he was in so much pain. Meredith slowly stared at him. She wanted to do something.

"Stop!" She yelled "Stop it!"

"Cuddy." House pointed to the blond girl. "The girl."

Jane turns to face Meredith. She stares in her eyes, and at the same moment. Meredith stares back, the exact same way. Trying to feel any pain. But she wasn't. She didn't feel anything. Meredith felt like kicking her but. But she better not do that. Meredith was the only one that didn't have to be careful. She could think what she wanted to think.

"So what will we do?" Cameron asked "With her?"

"She knows to much." House pointed at her. "You know what we need to do. Unless, we turn her in to an immortal. She could bring our whole world in danger. Our very existent."

"Isn't that a little to much?" Meredith reacted "It's not that I'm going to make a major movie picture, starring Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. It's not like I've written my story to the news paper. I can be quiet."

"Those are the rules." House was standing next to her. Slowly touching her neck. "I really think this is sad. You could have been a great pet of ours. But you know way to much, and rules state clear, those who know vampires exist, should die."

"I thought they said." Meredith rolled her eyes, feeling his hands on her neck. "Those who know vampires exist, should keep their mouths shut. And got back to where ever they come from."

Derek attacks them. In a single movement, he puts down the woman. He throws her in to the floor, and starts walking towards Meredith. In a movement to get out here.

"Derek, don't!" Meredith yelled. But there's nothing that helps. Another big battle starts. People are being throw trough windows. Derek tries to defend her honor. But Meredith can't see anything. One man is gone. She can feel it. Something is wrong. And then all of the sudden. Everything around is empty. Her sister is standing in front of her.

"_You need to stop this Mer." Vanessa replied "Innocent people will die. You don't want that to happen. This fight is bringing nothing but trouble, you need to be strong. Believe in yourself. You are above this. " _

"_What do I do?" Meredith moved closer to her. "I mean, I'll make it home to you." _

"_Only you know what to do." Vanessa turned to her. "There's nothing left to do. You need to face on thing. You have the power to stop it. You can stop this. Save Derek. Save me!" _

"_Vanessa.." _

Meredith stares around her. She can see Derek and all of the guys are still fighting. Cuddy, is right next to House. He's holding her hands. One moment their eyes meet. And Meredith sees the evil plan in his eyes. And releases something. Everything is falling in place.

"STOP!" Meredith yelled "Derek, Stop! So kill me, let them live. Kill me!"

"You would let us kiss you." House stepped closer to her. "You would die for one of our kind. A vampire, an monster. A woman with her whole life in front of her, daughter of the Ellis Grey, you would die for Derek Shepherd. A vampire."

"I don't just want to die for him." Meredith replied "I want to live for him. And I will keep your world a secret."

"Make her a vampire!" House yelled "You make her a vampire and this fight is over."

"I'll never make her." Derek yelled "I'll never take her soul away. Never!"

"She could be the vampire the prophecy's have told us about." House walked around him. "Aren't you curios if she's the vampire, that doesn't need human blood. That is immune to every power. And that can use every power. If she's that vampire. Aren't you curios?"

"No." Derek replied "I know what it is like to be a vampire. "It destroyed me. My every being. I won't turn her."

"So that's what you call your existence." House reacted "A curse."

House slowly turns around, pointing to Cuddy. He disappears the vampire was gone. Meredith stared around, staring at all the vampire, they seemed ready to attack them. But they were not. Nothing was happening.

"What's going on?" Meredith whispered to Callie "Why aren't they attacking? I mean shouldn't they?"

"I don't get it." Callie stared at the vampires "They could kill us right now. They're in the advantage. But they are not attacking. It seems like they are just keeping an eye on us. While House.."

"I can read their minds." Derek slowly stared at all of them. "So much conflict. So much pain."

"There's no reason to kill them." Cuddy thought "There's nothing wrong with a mortal knowing about vampires. One can't hurt. The immortal child takes priority."

"She's talking about the immortal child." Derek replied staring at everyone. "What immortal child?"

"I don't know." Callie replied "I mean we don't have any new born, we haven't made vampires in a while. I mean George was the last one. And Addison did that, about 10 years ago. So it could not be him."

"Then what?" Derek stared around.

"Vanessa, the baby. They think the baby is immortal. Which means they want to kill her. Vanessa won't let them. I saw it in my dream. She fights for her child. That's what I saw, only the wolves were wrong. I think that my dreams are colored by my fears. It's House, the one killing Vanessa is House. ." Meredith yelled. "save Derek, Save me. She didn't mean to save you, I needed to save Derek. House is going to Seattle. He's going to kill my sister."

_And then one moment, everything is so clear. _

_That usually ends to late. _

* * *

"Lexie, get right down here." Vanessa replied "Get down here with my book. I was reading Narnia and you know that I was. So just get here.. And.."

"Okay, Okay.." Lexie walked towards here. "Here's the book. You know I could read to the baby out loud, Like an auntie thing to do."

"No, I was just going to read it myself." Vanessa replied "I mean it's been a while, and I don't think Narnia is really great of a baby. Of 8 months, that's already way to big."

"Why are we in here?" Lexie stared at Vanessa "I mean they are talking to us, like some big bad evil is behind us. But there is nothing behind us. Are it those big dogs."

"Trust me, those big wolves are the last thing we worry about." Vanessa replied. Slowly she could feel a pain in her abandon. She screamed it out of the pain. It felt real. "I'm in labor."

"You want what now?" Lexie stared at her. "I can get you a sandwich with cheese, cheese, sorry, cheese is pretty much all I got. Oh, we got some coco to. Maybe some chocolate."

"No, I'm not hungry, Lex." Vanessa yelled. Her hands went to her abandon again. There was water over the floor. A slimy layer of water. "I'm having contractions. And my water just broke."

"Oh, My god." Lexie stared at them. "Mum!"

"What's up Lex?" Susan walked down the stairs. "You don't have to yell like this. There's no reason to yell any less then this. I mean.."

"Can I yell if Vanessa is in labor.." Lexie stared at her. "And that I don't have any idea what to do.."

"Yes." Susan turned around "Oh my god. Call 911. Get her to a hospital."

"No worries." Teddy walked towards them. "I'm a doctor. I can deliver the baby."

"I think we would feel safer in a hospital." Susan react "I mean somewhere we know that they can saver her, if there are compactions. I mean it's not really a great place to give birth."

"Well, you guys can't go out there." Izzie replied "I mean you're safe here. Everything is going to be okay. I mean, All you need to do is push."

"Easier for you to say Blondie." Lexie turned to her. "You're not about to give birth to a baby in a small house, that people put us in to. To protects us from some weird powers, and then we can't go outside. What the hell is that about? Is going to the hospital so dangerous."

"IT HURTS!" Vanessa yelled "Oh god dam it, make it stop!"

"Just breath sweetie." Susan walked towards her. She was lying on the cough. "Just like you learned in those classes. Breath from your stomach. Calm breaths."

"I'M GOING TO KILL GEORGE!" Vanessa yelled

"If you ever do that." Lexie took her hand. "I'll help you on that mission."

"Like you two could do that." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"No eye rolling, little lady." Susan walked towards the young Izzie Stevens. "Not when my grandchild is born. We are all going to be positive and sweet.."

"OH GOD DAM IT!" Vanessa yelled "It hurts so much!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay,**

** This is the final chapter of The Greylight saga: Blue moon. I will move on with Addison's story. And later I'll add the sequil in this saga, The Greylight saga: Eclipse.(Lack of a better titel). But I'm going to wait, untill the movie is in the theather. So I won't spoil it to anyone. I myself am curios after it, because Eclipse was my favorite. Eclipse will be focused on two new couples: Cristina and Owen, they are finally going to be together. And another unknown couple. And more about it. **

**So, I hope you will all like Eclipse, and in a 2 weeks, I'll puplish the first part of Eclipse. Addison's story will be up in a week. I'm writing it rigth now. It will show the life before she turned a vampire, how she went from mortal child to vampire. And how she ended up with the Shepherds. Callie's story will follow later. My question still stands: Which charecter do you want to know the past about?**

**And finally, what couple do you want to get together? Go nuts! Any combinations are welcome. And do you think Meredith could fall for Finn, and if she does, would she leave Derek?**

**Enjoy this Chapter, TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

8. The secret plan, the secret pain

"Meet Amelia Jane Grey." Vanessa showed the baby towards her mother. "Isn't she perfect? I mean.."

"Yes she is." Susan took her in both hands. The girl had a pale skin, and lovely brown hair. She had golden eyes, who seemed to stare at Susan. "I never saw a baby with golden eyes before. Perfect"

"She really does look cute." Finn replied "Like a little baby. How's the mum? I mean she's early, isn't that?"

"No." Vanessa replied, taking the baby in both arms. "She's my special little girl."

"She's so cute." Lexie stared at her cousin, making faces. "Who's the little baby? Who's the little baby?"

The little baby started to cry. Vanessa could hear her small snobs, Amelia sounded cute. She sounded afraid. Lexie stared at her. Trying to make her laugh again. Vanessa rocked her in her arms, so the crying would stop.

"We're grandparents." Susan laughed at Thatcher who was staring at his grandchild. "I mean she's perfect right. I know that I'm not her.."

"You are her grandmother." Vanessa smiled "My mum she hasn't been around for all this time. Family means caring for another. You care about me. That's all I need to know."

"That's right." Susan replied "And you are like a daughter to me. Just as much as Lexie. I have 3 children."

Finn paced around. The phone rang, Vanessa turned to see him answer it. He disappeared in the dark, and a couple of minutes later he appeared again. Finns face changed, he stared at Vanessa. Vanessa didn't understand. She could read fear on someone's face. And was what she was reading right now. She was reading fear. "What's it?"

"The Housers are coming here." Vanessa's eyes changed "They want to kill the baby."

"The what now?" Susan stared at Finn, "What's going on?"

"The who are after her?" Lexie got up, walking towards

"You stay here, Lex, Susan. This thing is something you shouldn't know about. Something that you can't understand. Izzie and the rest will keep you safe. They will keep watching you. " Finn took Vanessa's hand. Slowly taking her both hands. " And me and Vanessa are going somewhere else, I'm going to bring you guys somewhere safe. You and Amy."

"Be careful." Susan kissed Vanessa's head. And after that the baby's. "I don't want you to tell me what's going on. But I need you to promise to me, that you'll return. Promise."

"I promise." Vanessa replied following Finn.

"Keep yourself safe, Nes." Lexie hugged her. "Bye Amy. I love you."

"Come on." Finn walked outside.

"So you are protecting me and my evil vampire love child." Vanessa smiled at him. "Isn't that against the rules somehow. Thank you."

"I'm doing this for Meredith and you." Finn replied "And Amy is magical, she's the perfect little baby. She's not a monster. There's no reason for me to kill her. She's not a vampire, she's magic."

Finn smiled at her for a moment, changing in a wolf. He walked trough the woods, carrying her around. Vanessa couldn't help but stare around. For the man that was send to kill her. She hoped that Meredith would be here soon.

She hoped that they would be gone, before he was able to find her. That she was gone from her home. She didn't know where Finn was bringing her. She didn't care. She just wanted her baby to be safe. The only thing she had left from George, her boyfriend and the love of her life.

Everything around her was moving fast, she couldn't see anything. Only fade colors passing by her eyes. She couldn't tell where they were. She was in the forest she could smell the leaves from the then she flew of his back. Falling the ground. She could see his face. His angry face. That baby kept crying. Her back hit the ground first, her baby girl landed on her stomach. Safe from the falls. Her cry's were making her crazy. Vanessa couldn't make her to shut up. Maybe he would not find her, but he already did find her. So how was she going to hide from a man with magical powers. Vanessa got scared. She stared in his eyes.

* * *

"Where is she?" Addison appeared in front of Finn, staring at his empty back. Finn looked around, finally feeling that she was gone. He couldn't figure out when he lost her. When she left.

"I don't know." Finn turned around. "I think it was somewhere in the forest. He took her. He's with her."

"Okay." Addison stared at him. "You go to the forest, you and your pack look at the west side of the creek. Me and my family are taking the east side."

"Okay." Finn stared at her. "But this is just a short agreement. What's the reason of their return? I mean, what's the reason they all returned."

"Vanessa is." Addison replied "We love her. I mean she's important to George, to Meredith, and I know what's it's like to lose a sister."

"You are a vampire." Finn replied "You don't have feelings."

"You forget one thing." Addison hang closer to him. "I was human to. And I was human in a time where things were so much less. I was human in the 15th century. That's when I was human. Like you've seen anyone die. So yeah, I know what's it like to lose a sister. And I have feelings. I'm a vampire, but I feel to."

* * *

Vanessa stood up carrying the baby. Trying to hide between the trees. She could feel cold ear coming closer. And then the man named Gregory House was standing behind her. She turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

"You've been here before." House had an evil smile "I mean this situation. When Erica tried to kill you, heard about that story. Great story, real great story. And now another vampire is standing here, ready to kill someone. But it's not you. It's the thing you have in your arms."

"I won't let you hurt my baby." Vanessa yelled staring around.

"Brave, just like your sister." He turned around "And an immortal child. How… It's.."

"She's my daughter." Vanessa replied "And she's just as mortal, as I am. Take my life instead. Let my daughter live."

"that sound like quiet the nice ring tone around here." House turned around her. "Kill her instead of me. Kill me, let them live. Kill my daughter, let them live. That's kind of heroic. And I mind just take that offer. I'll just let you die. Slow and painful. "

Vanessa slowly put the baby behind her. In the blanket on the ground. She slowly gave her a small kiss. "You are going to be save sweetie." Her last words toward the baby. Amy started to cry once more again. A cry that sounded like fear. The fear of loss. Vanessa stepped towards. Him. He hit her. Causing her to fly in to a three. She was bleeding. The branch pierced right trough her stomach. Hitting a lot of her internal organs. She could tell that the damage would cause her to die. The three was right in her stomach. And working as a knife trough her.

"I mind just let you die here." He stared at her. "Slowly and painful. That's what we vampire love. Or I could eat you. Eat you, enjoy the taste of your blood. I could make this very quick. You could die very quick, or I could let you die slowly."

"I don't care." Vanessa reacted "As long as you leave my baby alone."

House walked towards the tree, walking closer to her baby. "Did I promise?, I'm a vampire, you shouldn't trust me. What were you thinking that I would not kill her? That I would keep her safe. She's the one that is not following the law. And you. You both disserved to be punished."

"Help!" Vanessa yelled "Finn! Please Help me!"

"Finn! Finn! Wolf, come and safe me. Nothing, no one. No one here to safe you." Then he was dodged to the floor. By a small figure. It was George O'Malley. He turned to face House. George had an anger on his face. Anything that could not be explained. Vanessa was screaming it of pain. She could feel the tree everywhere. She could feel the life slipping out of her body. And then the whole Shepherd Coven was standing there.

"Take the baby out of here." George yelled to Miranda, who disappeared taking the baby with her.

"oh, you're fighting me." He stared at them. "Nice. I love a little fighting. I mean, Derek should know that."

Addison turned towards him. She slowly moved her hand, causing him to fly in to the tree. Addison stepped a little forward. She turned towards House.

"This really hurts you know." Addison walked towards him. "Fighting a telekinetic vampire, who can kick your ass. You killed her. Don't you think that's enough."

"I told her so." House replied "I told her that I would take her life instead. But there's the thing. All of you are not following the law. Who doesn't follow the law dies, that's the rule."

George pushed him out of nowhere. "You killed her. You killed the love of my life. I'm going to kill you."

"STOP!" Carlisle yelled "If you kill him. He'll send the others after us. He could kill us all."

"But he killed my girlfriend." George walked away from him. "He killed my girlfriend. And now he wants to kill my daughter. My baby girl. What am I suppose to do."

"The rules.."

"She paid the price." Addison stared at him. "She paid. So you had it. You got your rules. Go back to Italy. You got what you wanted. She's dead."

With that he disappeared. George sat down next to her. Taking her hand. He could hear her breath's go slower. He life pulling away from her. And she stared at her.

"George.; Vanessa turned to him. "I… .. You. I love yo.. So.. Much."

"I'm not letting you go." George stared at her. "We're going to be together."

"Amy.." Vanessa spoke with the last power. "she needs to be with Meredith and Susan, she needs to be around humans. I was her to be safe. I trust you, but…"

"Yeah." George touches her face "Stay with me. Just keep breathing. Stay with me."

That moment Derek and Meredith appeared. Meredith could see her sister. Hurt.

"No!" Meredith wanted to walk towards her. She wanted to hug her. To make her be okay. But instead she hugged Derek. Derek stared at her. "She's my baby sister. She's my baby sister."

"You could turn her." Addison turned to George. Vanessa was unconscious, George stared at her. "Is her heart still beating?"

"Yes." George was feeling her pulse. He could still feel her alive.

" Her heart is still beating ." Addison reacted "The ventum could still work. You could turn her in one of us. It's that... It's turn her or lose her."

"I'm sorry Meredith." Meredith recognized this from her dream.

_And the dream was real. I could safe her. _

_I could have. The only difference was, _

_That I didn't see me. I didn't see anything._

_I wasn't about to wake. This was real._

George bit her pulse. Making her scream. She was screaming it out of pain. Meredith couldn't handle it. She needed to go home. Or to Derek's home. Somewhere she could think. Derek took her to his home. When he entered he could see Miranda playing with the baby. She stopped, when she saw Meredith enter. Meredith crashed down the sofa. Crying her eyes out. Crying her eyes out like she never had before.

"I'm sorry." Miranda stepped towards them. "I was never nice to any of you. But you made me change my mind. Vanessa was willing to die for her child. And you were willing to risk is all to safe my brother. I didn't expect to say it. But you guys, what you do is good. And I'm really sorry of how I acted."

"She died for Amy?" Meredith sat down. "She's brave. That's just like her to do. Save someone else. She would always do that. That's how she is. That's how my mother raised her to be."

"She always was." Miranda turned to her. "I'm sorry, that this had to happen. I didn't imagine this would happen. Never."

"I'm so sorry, Meredith." Derek kissed her head.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry." Meredith reacted "I saw this in my dream. I could have stopped it. But I was selfish. I let her die. I should have thought about it faster. I should have.. It's my fault he needed to turn her in the first place. It's my fault, Derek."

"No, if I never left." Derek turned to her. "We would never met them. And they would never find out. This is my fault, you can't change that. You know that. We should see it. Blame the right guy."

"Why did you leave?" Meredith stared at him. "You never gave me a reason. And you wanted to kill yourself out of guilt. So you stopped loving me."

"I never stopped loving you." Derek turned to her. "I went on a quest, and let's just say I didn't find what I was looking for. When I heard that you died, I couldn't live anymore. I couldn't live in a world without you. I thought you were dead. I wanted to die, because I can't stop loving you. It would be so much easier if I could. Just turn of the feeling for you. Turn it all of. But I can't."

"Do you want to hold the baby?" Miranda handed the small child to her. "Her name is Amy, they tell me. Amy Grey"

"Hey, Amy." Meredith stared at her. "I'm you auntie. Your mummy is going to be okay. Just a bit paler, with a bit less of a heartbeat. We're going to live with my parents. And I need.."

"We need to tell Susan and Thatcher she's dead." Derek replied

"But.." Meredith stared at him.

"You can't tell them about this world." Derek replied "It would change them to much. It would change the vieu they have of this world. It would change everything."

"But I can't tell them." Meredith turned. "I can't lie to them."

"You would not be lying." Derek replied "She died, Meredith. You have to let them keep their view on reality. If they find out about this ."

"You're right." Meredith turned towards Derek. "I know you're right. I just.."

Derek took her in his arms, hugging her tight. The baby was in between them. Sleeping soundly. Meredith knew that things would change. She knew that.

"George told me, that Vanessa's last wish was that you would have the baby. That Susan could take care of it. It's the best. She's the safest with you. She's human after all."

_And sometimes, the lie breaks your family. _

"She's dead." Meredith walked in the room. Towards the rest of her family. "Finn tried to save her, but he couldn't do anything. Amy's with the Shepherds. With her father. He's back. So is Derek. He killed her. "

"She promised". Lexie yelled "She promised us she wouldn't die. She lied to us. She's actually dead. That's not fair. I think she should."

"Lex, it's not her fault." Susan reacted "The baby? What about the baby?"

"Fine." Meredith reacted "She saved her."

"Who was after her?" Susan turned to Thatcher "I mean, we should get the person that killed her. Are they going to do an autopsy? Do they know what killed her?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded "She was pierced by a tree. Something about flying in it. A very strong person. He stabbed her, and dumber her. She died. She lost to much blood to save her."

"I.." Lexie walked to Meredith "You should be mad to. She left us! She left!"

"She didn't want to." Meredith reacted '"I think she's in a better place."

"You don't know that." Lexie repeated "What if she's send to hell for not marrying her boyfriend. Or for having sex without being married."

"Lex, you are sad." Meredith reacted "I understand. "I'm sad to. She's gone. This is never going to be easy. But we need to move on. She would want us to."

"Meredith.." Lexie turned away. Running from Meredith.

_And sometimes, you can't handle anything._

"We're gather here today to say our final goodbye's to Vanessa Elizabeth Grey." the priest said the day after the accident "Vanessa Grey was a brave person, never afraid for a challenge. Never afraid of anything. She lives in our hearts, ours souls. And it the mind of her beloved daughter Amelia Jane Grey." Derek had tears in his eyes, while hugging Meredith. This was a rite of a passage from them. Meredith hugged Lexie, who had tears in her eyes.

Meredith walked towards the front of the people. "Vanessa was a nice, happy person. She was sunshine. A small sister to look out for. And she wrote things. She wrote this one day: when you walk, I'll walk with you. When you run away, I'll run behind you. When you leave, I'll leave with you. When you die, I'll live for you. When you are alone, I'll watch over you. When I'm gone, I'll be there. When you break, I'll fix you. When you are in danger, I'll save you."

"she was my sister." Meredith turned to the rest of the ground. "She was the most unselfish person ever. She gave her life to save her daughter. She fought until the end of her life. She was a great person. She was my sister. She had a great composite to love, and she loved her family. We were her family, her friends, this was her home."

"The light will guide you home." Meredith read the piece of paper. "Home to the heart that loves you the most. Home to the people that will fight for you. Home to all that you care for. Your home is in my heart, my light will always guide you home. It will guide you, trough the darkness. It will call on you, when you are down. It will link us trough live. When you call, I'll be there. When you yell, I'll be there. I'm never far behind. And even in dead, I'll always be there. I'll always live in your heart. The light will guide me there."

"I can feel her." Lexie stepped towards the stand. "I don't have great poems. Just the fact that I loved her. That I loved my big sister. She was my example. I mean Meredith and her. I mean they didn't judge people. When Meredith and Vanessa arrived here, they both thought I was a brat. A superficial brat. But they gave me a chance, they learned to love me for who I am. They are my friends. My family. Vanessa, she'll always be with me. She's still here with us. Protecting us. We're linked in a way that is nice. We are a family. We still are."

Meredith stared around. She could see Cristina walking towards her. Hugging her to bring her strength. Meredith left out a single cry. Staring at the Shepherds who were watching from the distant.

_Sometimes you don't know how much you've lost. _

_Until it hits you. _

"So when do I see my sister?" Meredith walked trough Derek's house. She knew that her sister was still turning in one of them. Just like George. And like all of them. "I mean, I know the vampire version. I can't wait to see her power."

"Meredith." Callie walked beside her. "New born are not very in control. I mean she will wake up, craving for human blood. We're not going to put the cat with the milk. If you know what I mean."

"So I wait a couple of weeks." Meredith replied "I can do that."

"Meredith, I think you should say goodbye." Derek stared at her. "It took years for me to get used to being around people. It is going to take years for her. I don't think it's smart to see your sister in vampire form."

"but.;" Meredith cried "But then it'd be like I lost her. And I don't want to.."

_And in the end. _

_All you can do is, _

_Let go. _

Meredith steps next to the bed. Her sister is lying on. She slowly touches her head. And removes the hair from her face. Meredith can't help but feel how cold her sister is. This is how dead felt like. Meredith kissed her forehead.

"Happy forever." Meredith replied "I'm going to miss you. It's really like you're dead. I should have save you. You asked me for my help. Time after time. And all I did was.. I didn't do anything. I love you. You knew that right? I mean, so much people say that you never say anything. Until you have to. And you are lying here, something else. And I'm not sure, if I'll have to say goodbye. Nes, I' love you." "

"You said your goodbye's." Meredith nodded her head "Good, I think you should take Amy to see her grand parents. I mean, George could visit her there. I don't want to take to much away from your family."

_And in the moment of deep grief._

_You find that family, friends_

_Are always there. _

"Meredith." Susan hugged her when she entered "You must be very sad. I mean we didn't even get to see her body. They told us, she looked that bad. And that we didn't want to remember her that way."

"I know." Meredith rolled the baby carriage inside. Susan stared inside. "George told me, we should take care of the baby. He says that we are the closes thing to family. He did ask, if he could visit his daughter. From time to time."

"We're going to get trough this." Lexie replied "Vanessa would have wanted us to. I'm sure she's looking down on us. Smiling right now."

Meredith couldn't help but smile. Smile for her sister. Who was starting an excited second life. Meredith wanted to be part of that. But she would not. She would never see her again. And if she did, she wouldn't be able to talk to her.

_Cause being family,_

_Is letting each other go._

* * *

_**Vampire Vanessa, what do you think she would be like? Special powers? Do you think it's the right decision for Meredith to say goodbye? And do you think the sisters will stay appart? Will anyone else find out about the existent of vampires? And who will?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey to all my Greylight saga fens,

I've continued this story in The Greylight saga: Eclipse. There are already 2 chapters. I don't know if you guys noticed that there was a sequel. So, if you haven't seen it yet. Go to my profile: And read The Greylight sage: Eclipse. I thought I would tell that.

Enjoy the chapter and Review!

TempeGeller(Ellen)


End file.
